Her Life Written in Lyrics
by OceanEyes1727
Summary: Ginny Weasley loves to sing. Her songbook is like her diary, and her brothers have no idea what is in it. What happens when she decides to sing for her family? Can you guess who most of her songs are about? A Harry/Ginny story set the summer after thier breakup. Set in an AU world where Harry's parents and Sirius are alive. Sequel up soon!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Her Life Written in Lyrics**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are used in this story. Harry Potter belongs to the amazing J K Rowling.

 **A/N: PLEASE READ TO UNDERSTAND STORY! Hello! This chapter will probably be short, but it is just a bit of an introduction to the rest of the story. The next chapters will be much longer. I know that I have not finished my other story yet, but I felt like writing something and this wouldn't go away. Sometimes I can't focus on anything until I write whatever is in my head! I promise that I will keep regularly updating both of my stories. Please leave a review to tell me what you think!**

 **Also, this story is AU. It is set after Harry's sixth year. Sirius never died and Dumbledore made Sirius secret keeper before he died so that they could keep using Grimmauld Place. James and Lily Potter never died either, instead James dodged the killing curse and Lily was tortured not killed at the request of Snape. As she was still willing to give up her life for Harry, and tried to die for him the protection still worked as it did in Deathly Hallows when Harry tried to die for everyone in Hogwarts and Voldemort couldn't hurt them anymore.**

 **Chapter 1:**

It was the summer after the Golden Trio's sixth year, and the three were sitting in the drawing room of Grimmauld Place along with Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Sirius, Remus and Tonks. Lily, James, Arthur and molly were all in meetings with various Order members discussing the prophecy as well as the secret that Harry, Ron and Hermione were keeping. Apparently they thought they were dropping out of school. Lily and Molly had not been at all pleased to hear this, and had immediately rushed off to try to find out why as soon as they realized their sons were not going to tell them anything. Anyone who knew Lily Potter and Molly Weasley thought that it was probably a good thing that Albus wasn't there; if he was he would be facing the wrath of two very angry redheaded mothers.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were as usual sitting huddled in a corner with a notebook and some parchment in between them talking in hushed whispers. The other four Weasley brothers were laughing loudly on the other side of the room. Every so often there was a loud bang and everyone would look up from what they were doing to find one of them with green hair or soot covered faces, or occasionally blood rushing from some wound that they had acquired from testing the twin's products.

Sirius, Remus and Tonks were talking quietly to themselves, mostly speculating about what the three teens in the corner could possibly be planning to do once they dropped out of Hogwarts. Little Ginny Weasley was sitting on an armchair, curled up with Crookshanks and writing in a large scarlet scrapbook with a cursive golden 'G' on the front.

Unknown to everyone else in the room, the oldest four Weasley brothers were actually talking about their baby sister.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" asked Charlie. All four had noticed that Ginny had seemed very upset since coming home from Hogwarts.

"I don't know," answered Fred.

"Yeah, we owled her a few times while she was at school. It seemed like she was really happy. She said that she and Dean broke up though, maybe that's it," George added.

"No, she never actually really liked him. I asked Hermione why she was dating him when she didn't like him and Hermione told me it was to get over someone else. Wouldn't tell me who though," Bill said, discreetly watching his little sister write in her book. "I wonder what she's writing." Bill asked the others.

"Oh, that's her song book," George told him.

"Her what?" asked Charlie, confused.

"Her song book," Fred said slowly with the air of explaining something to a very small child. "It's where she writes all her songs," Fred told him in the same patronizing tone.

"Since when does Ginny write songs?" asked Bill like it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. To be fair, none of the Weasleys aside from Fred and George even knew she could sing.

"Since she was about twelve or thirteen I think," said Fred.

"Yeah, they are actually amazing," George added. Bill and Charlie sat staring at their sister as if she had grown another head.

"Hey, I bet that songbook would tell us why she's upset. I mean, it's like her diary," George told the other three. "Don't call it a diary though, she goes bat crap crazy."

"Understandable," Bill growled. No one could ever forget what had happened to Ginny in her very first year at Hogwarts.

"Hey Gin, what are you writing?" Charlie called across the room. Ginny looked up at them, her eyes narrowed.

"Nothing that concerns you," she answered coldly. Everyone in the room was now watching the five Weasleys.

"Oh come one Gin-Gin, sing us a song!" cried George. Ginny glared at him angrily. She didn't like people knowing that she wrote songs. They were very personal. In fact, the only people who knew were Fred and George, who found out by accident when they came into her room without knocking, and Harry whom Ginny had told.

Another thing that not many people knew was that Harry and Ginny had been very close friends since Ginny's third year. Harry told Ginny about Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and prongs, and about Sirius being innocent. They told each other everything after their experience in the Chamber. Ginny told Harry about her songs, and Harry even helped her write some of them.

Ginny didn't want anyone else to know any of her songs. Her song book was a bit like a journal for her. She wrote songs about everything in her life. It was her way of expressing how she feels without actually telling anyone.

"No thank you, I'd rather not," she said, her face turning red with an angry blush, which in Harry's opinion made her look absolutely adorable.

"Oh please! You have a wonderful voice!" pleaded Fred. "What was the one you were writing just then?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just about my ex," admitted Ginny quietly before turning back to her book.

"Ooh, I didn't know you wrote songs. Can I have a look?" asked Tonks.

"NO!" cried Ginny, snapping the book shut quickly. "It's private," she explained to everyone seeing their bewildered faces.

"So this song…" Bill said slowly. "It was about Dean?"

"No, I broke up with him ages ago. It was about someone after him," Ginny continued to write in her book. If anyone had been paying attention to harry potter they would have seen him stiffen, and an expression of guilt and pain passed quickly over his face before disappearing a few seconds later, replaced by an expressionless mask.

"Wait, you've had another boyfriend, after Dean?" asked Charlie, his voice dangerously low. "Who knew about this?"

"Er… Ron, Hermione and Harry," Ginny answered. No one had heard the slight strain in her voice as she said Harry's name.

"So, who was this jerk?" Fred and George demanded at the same time. It was fairly obvious that whoever it was had hurt Ginny. They could see it on her face, the pain in her eyes when she talked about him.

"No one you need to know about," Ginny told them. She was getting quite annoyed with her brother. It wouldn't be their business if she dated half of the male population of Hogwarts.

"Alright, why don't you sing us some songs about him and then we'll guess who it is. Oh and we get to choose the songs," said Bill. He wanted to know who this idiot was so he could kick his ass for hurting his little sister.

"No," replied Ginny.

"Ginny please!" pleaded Charlie. No one got away with hurting Ginny. Once they found out who he was, he would have five very angry Weasley brothers unleashed on him. Well perhaps four, as Ron didn't seem very concerned by it. Traitor.

"Please Gin-Gin!" Bill said making puppy dog eyes at her. The three adults in the room watched on in amusement.

"Yeah Gin, we're not giving up you know," said both Fred and George.

"Ginny come one I want to hear you sing!" said Tonks. "And I doubt that your brothers will ever leave you alone unless you sing.

"Fine, but I'm choosing the songs." Ginny sighed in defeat, realizing that she wasn't going to be going anywhere until she sang for them.

"No way, we get to choose the songs," said Charlie. He tried to grab the scrapbook from Ginny's hand but she pulled it out of his reach.

"No," she said again.

"Ginny, what are you hiding from us?" asked Bill suspiciously. Ginny wasn't usually secretive about her things.

"Nothing, it's none of your business."

"If Ginny doesn't want to show you then she shouldn't have to," said Harry looking at Ginny. He knew what was in that scrapbook that she didn't want her brothers seeing. He had helped her collect many photos and sketches of the two of them together, and each song had a detailed explanation on what it was about. There was no way her brothers could ever see that.

Remus looked at harry suspiciously when he spoke up for Ginny. Usually, Harry was just as protective of Ginny as her brothers were, if not even more so. Remus had thought Harry would have wanted to know who this boy was that hurt Ginny.

"Ginny come on please, we need to choose a song for you to sing!" said Tonks.

Ginny shot a pleading look at Harry. Only he knew what was inside the book that she didn't want everyone to see. "Why don't Hermione and I go outside and choose the first song, then you guys can choose the next one," suggested Harry. Ginny knew what Harry and Hermione were going to do and handed the beautiful red book over to Harry. Hermione followed Harry out into the hallway with a confused expression. Harry closed the drawing room door behind them.

Once they were out of earshot Harry turned to Hermione. "I need you to cast a glamour charm on this book," said Harry urgently. "Hide anything to do with me in there, as well as the parts explaining what the songs are about."

"OH, okay," said Hermione, before waving her wand in a complicated pattern over the songbook. "There, the only people who will be able to undo this charm are me and you," Hermione told him. "Well you'll be able to undo it in a few hours when you turn seventeen." Harry quickly flipped through the book to make sure there was no evidence of him and Ginny.

"Actually Hermione, were there any photos of me and Ginny just as friends? She's got photos of her and everyone else but not me, her brothers will get suspicious," Harry noticed that he was entirely missing from the book. Everyone had definitely noticed that Harry and Ginny were both very close friends, hence the reason they didn't question why he was allowed to look at her book. No photos of him would definitely cause suspicion.

"Sorry, I didn't think about that," Hermione said as she made another pattern in the air over the book with her wand. A couple of photos of Ginny and Harry goofing around and being silly appeared in the book, and a few of them when they were younger flying on brooms. "Thanks Hermione, you're a lifesaver." Harry quickly hugged his friend before rushing back inside the drawing room before people started to wonder where they were.

"Sing Better than Revenge," He grinned at Ginny as he opened the door and sat back down on the floor next to the parchment he had been reading with Ron and Hermione. Ginny grinned back at him. This song was one of her and Harry's favorites; it was one that they had written together.

"Alright, this song is called 'Better than Revenge.' Harry helped me write a lot of it." Ginny smirked at Harry as he mock glared at her.

"Why?" asked Bill.

"What?" replied Ginny, confused.

"Why did Harry help you write it?" Bill clarified.

"Oh, because neither of us sleep very often and he was in the common room."

"So… Harry's seen what's in this book? Can we see?" asked Charlie.

"Let me sing my song first," replied Ginny. "By the way, this is before me and my ex got together, it's about his ex-girlfriend." Ginny then started to sing.

 **A/N: Hello! I know this has been done quite a few times, but I haven't found many finished versions. Also, I love music and writing and I thought that this was a really great idea. I hope that you enjoy! Please leave me a review telling me what you think. Milo.**


	2. Chapter 2: Better than Revenge

**Her Life Written in Lyrics**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are used in this story. Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling. Also all of the songs used in this story belong to Taylor Swift, because she is awesome.

 **A/N: Hello! This is probably my favorite song by Taylor Swift, it's awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and leave a review telling me what you think! Milo.**

 **Chapter 2:**

" _Let me sing my song first," replied Ginny. "By the way, this is before me and my ex got together, it's about his ex-girlfriend." Ginny then started to sing._

Just as Ginny started to sing, the door opened to reveal the four parents.

"Hello everyone." Mrs. Weasley smiled at them kindly.

"Hey! Moony, Padfoot look what Fred and George showed me!" James yelled bounding across the room to sit next to his two best friends. Lily rolled her eyes at her husband. He was so immature sometimes. Lily went and sat down next to Sirius who wrapped his arm around her shoulders and whispered something in her ear. Lily grinned at him and slapped his hand away. The Marauders really were just big children.

"Hey, you guys are just in time!" Yelled Fred. Ginny gave him a warning glare. She really didn't want to sing these songs in front of her parents, not to mention Harry's parents. _Harry,_ the boy who most of these songs were about.

"Yeah, Ginny was just going to sing us some of her songs!" Ginny rolled her eyes. There was no way she was going to ever get out of it now. She looked at Harry who was giving her a sympathetic look. Harry knew she didn't like to sing in front of people. Apart from him that is.

"Ginny doesn't sing dear," said Mrs. Weasley as she and Arthur sat down on the free lounge on the other side of the room.

"Yes she does," Harry told them, smirking. Ginny glared at him.

"Fine," Ginny huffed, opening the songbook. "As I said, this one is about my ex boyfriends ex girlfriend."

"So about Dean's ex girlfriend?" asked Molly.

"No, apparently she had another boyfriend after him," growled Fred. "And only Harry, Ron and Hermione knew about it. They won't tell us who." All four of the older Weasley boys growled and glared at the trio. They were not very happy about this.

"Right, thank you." Ginny glared at her overprotective brothers.

"Sing Ginny, I like this one!" Harry said to her.

"Fine. This one's called Better than Revenge." Ginny started to sing.

 **The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and,**

 **I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him,**

Ginny smirked as she sang this. She really did love this song. In her opinion it was one of her best. Everyone's jaws had dropped when they had heard her voice. Apart from Harry's that is. He already knew she had the voice of an angel. She was absolutely amazing. Harry smiled slightly as he watched her eyes light up as she sung. No matter what she was singing about, she always looked so happy just to be singing. She looked beautiful.

 **She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause,**

 **She took him faster than you could say 'sabotage'.**

Ron and Hermione were smiling at harry. He really had been an idiot back then. Harry agreed with them wholeheartedly. Ginny's brothers were not happy. She had obviously like this boy for a while and he had hurt her.

 **I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it,**

 **I underestimated just who I was dealing with,**

 **She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum,**

 **She underestimated just who she was stealing from.**

Ginny smiled at this part.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "You didn't do anything to this poor girl did you?"

"Maybe…" Ginny smiled at Harry, who was trying to hold in laughter. Merlin that had been a fun day. Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to like her daughter's answer.

 **She's not a saint, and she's not what you think, she's an actress, whoa,**

 **She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa,**

The Golden Trio cracked up laughing at this last line.

"GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"What?" Ginny asked innocently, giving her mother her best smile.

"How could you say that? That really is quite rude," reprimanded Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, but it's true!" Ginny grinned at her mother before turning and smiling knowingly at Harry.

 **Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends,**

 **She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind,**

 **There is nothing I do better than revenge.**

Harry was by now laughing so hard he had to lean against the wall. Ron and Hermione were laughing almost as hard. The adults looked slightly shocked that Ginny had written this song. This was not the innocent rule abiding little girl they all knew.

"You guys know what she's talking about, don't you?" Remus asked the three hysterical teens in the corner.

"Yes, we know what she's talking about," Harry managed to choke out in between his laughter. Lily and James looked at their son as if he had lost his mind. Sirius looked quite amused. Remus just looked between him and Ginny suspiciously. He had a feeling he knew who Ginny's ex boyfriend was, but he wasn't going to share this theory with anyone. Once Harry had finally calmed down, Ginny continued her song.

 **She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list,**

 **She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it.**

 **I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling,**

Ginny grinned at Harry as she was reminded of his disastrous date with his ex. Harry seemed to be thinking the same thing and was trying not to laugh. Ron and Hermione were rolling on the floor at the memory.

 **And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things.**

"CoughcoughHOcoughcough," Ginny grinned as all the adults looked at her disapprovingly. "Watch you're language young lady," Molly frowned at her daughter. Harry was once again laughing so hard he had fallen over and was now lying on the floor. He had been such an idiot then. Ron and Hermione were laughing as hard as Harry, clinging onto each other to stop themselves from falling. The adults thought they had all gone absolutely mad.

 **But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know,**

 **Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go.**

 **They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me,**

Ginny grinned evilly.

 **But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity.**

This once again sent all four of the teens into fits of laughter again. Once Ginny had stopped laughing she kept singing.

 **She's not a saint, and she's not what you think, she's an actress, whoa,**

 **And she's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa,**

 **Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you any friends.**

 **She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind,**

 **There is nothing I do better than revenge.**

 **I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey,**

 **You might have him but haven't you heard**

 **I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey,**

 **You might have him but I always get the last word, whoa.**

"It's just the chorus again after that, but I don't feel like singing it again. Plus these three look like they're about to die laughing," Ginny smile at Harry innocently. He, Ron and Hermione still hadn't stopped laughing at her song.

"I don't know why you're still laughing Harry, you've heard it before," said Ginny.

"Yeah, but it's still funny!" Harry grinned at his ex. Sweet Merlin she was beautiful.

"Well that was… interesting…" Lily was still looking at the four kids, probably wondering whether she should admit them to St. Mungo's.

"Why thank you!" Ginny smiled at her. "Harry helped me write that one."

"Ah, well that explains it. Prongs, you're son is crazy!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well Padfoot, I blame it on the fact that we made you godfather," replied James.

"How does that affect how insane the kid is?" asked Sirius frowning.

"Well, you're crazy," James said as if that explained it. Sirius nodded as if to agree with him. Remus rolled his eyes at the two. How no one had figured out who Ginny's ex boyfriend was yet he had no idea. It was very obvious. He would have thought at least Lily and Molly would have picked up on it.

"Well, has anyone figured who this stupid ex boyfriend is yet?" asked Bill looking around at the adults in the room.

"I have!" Remus put his hand up. Remus noticed Harry's eyes widen in fear, and his face pale slightly. Ginny look absolutely terrified.

"Who is it?" asked Charlie eagerly. He was going to kick the moron's stupid ass.

"Not telling," Remus smirked smugly. "Figure it out; it's really not that hard. Actually it's painfully obvious."

The Weasley boys, including Arthur, all glared at Remus angrily. Remus just grinned a very Marauderish grin.

"By the way, why did you break up with him?" asked George. Surely if Ginny like this boy that much she wouldn't break it off with him.

"He broke up with me," said Ginny before muttering 'Stupid noble bloody prat,' under her breath. Remus chuckled slightly, having heard her comment. Sometimes it was useful being a werewolf. The Weasley boys all looked ready to commit murder. Ron glared at Harry, who looked very pained. He had not after all wanted to break up with Ginny. But it was for her protection. She was safer without him, he reminded himself.

Remus looked at Harry. He was trying to protect her, he realized. That was so typical of Harry. Make himself miserable to make sure no one's life was in danger. Apart from his own, of course, but Harry didn't seem to care if his life was in danger. He was probably just used to it, Remus thought sadly.

"Why did this prat break up with you?" asked Bill coolly. Only his eyes truly showed how furious he was. This was his baby sister! How dare anyone hurt her!

"Because he is a noble prat," said Ginny, casting a quick glance in Harry's direction. Harry mock glared back at her, but the small smile tugging at his lips gave him away.

"What?" asked Charlie, confused. The only people who didn't look confused were Harry, Ron, Hermione and of course Remus, who just looked sad. Hermione looked at Harry with a mixture of fondness and sadness.

"Why don't I sing a song about it?" Ginny asked them.

"Yeah, let her keep singing!" yelled Ron from across the room. Everyone laughed.

"Alright… this one's is called Superman," Ginny told them all.

"What's Superman?" asked George.

"It's a muggle movie about a superhero. He took me to see it once, before we started dating," Ginny explained to them.

"Er – What's a movie?" asked Ron.

"It's like a picture, but it goes for a lot longer. It's like watching a story but it's being acted out. It's sort of hard to explain. And the muggles can do amazing things; they can make fake fire and make it look like someone's flying without a broom! But it's not actually real," Ginny said, remembering the movie. Harry grinned at her. She had loved that movie.

"Right. And this song is about why he broke up with you?" asked Charlie skeptically.

"Yes, it is, now just let me sing it," Ginny replied. She started to sing her second song that night.

 **A/N: Hello! I love this song! If you haven't listened to either of these songs, I suggest you do! Next chapter will be up very shortly! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! I am happy to take on board any song suggestions you may have, as long as they are Taylor Swift. I absolutely love Taylor Swift! Hope you enjoyed. Milo.**


	3. Chapter 3: Superman

**Her Life Written in Lyrics**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are used in this story. Harry Potter belongs to j K Rowling. Also the songs that are used in this story belong to Taylor Swift, because she is absolutely amazing!

 **A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter! This is another one of my favorite songs, so I hope you like it! Leave a review telling me what you think. Milo.**

 **Chapter 3:**

" _Right. And this song is about why he broke up with you?" asked Charlie skeptically._

" _Yes, it is, now just let me sing it," Ginny replied. She started to sing her second song that night._

When Ginny started to sing, everyone was once again shocked at the beauty and softness of her voice.

 **Tall, dark and Superman,**

 **He puts papers in his briefcase and flies away,**

 **To save the world or go to work, it's the same thing to me.**

Hermione laughed. This song was so perfect for them. But Ginny wrote it, so of course it would be. She really was an amazing song writer.

 **He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition,**

"Oh!" Lily exclaimed. It really was obvious. Who else would be stupid enough to break things off with their girlfriend to try to protect her when they were in the middle of a war apart from her son?

"You know who it is?" asked the four oldest Weasley boys.

"Yes, I do, and no I'm not telling anyone. Including you, James." She said seeing the curious look on her husband's face. "It really is very obvious," Lily said looking sadly in direction of her only child. It was sad that he thought he had to break up with Ginny because of Voldemort. It was obvious he still loved her so much. Harry's face had turned a light shade of pink, as had Ginny's. They glanced at each other.

"So this guy has his mother's eyes?" asked Charlie. "Well that doesn't help us much, does it?" He rolled his eyes.

"Actually it helps a lot more than you think," smiled Lily. She knew Harry was sick of being told he had her eyes. He had probably heard it so many times he was now getting tired of it. "Ginny continue singing," she smiled in the direction of Ginny.

 **I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him,**

 **I hang on every word you say, yay,**

 **And you smile and say 'How are you?'**

 **I say "Just fine."**

 **I always forget to tell you, I love you, I love you… forever.**

Ginny looked sadly at Harry who was looking down at the carpet, fiddling with the little bits of fluff on top of it.

 **I watch Superman fly away,**

 **You've got a busy day today,**

 **Go save the world, I'll be around.**

 **I watch Superman fly away,**

 **Come back, I'll be with you someday.**

 **I'll be right here on the ground,**

 **When you come back down.**

Ginny smiled as she sung the chorus. It was true. She would wait forever for Harry to come home. She just hoped he would still want her back when he was finished saving the world.

 **Tall, dark and beautiful,**

 **He's complicated and irrational,**

Hermione and Ron snorted at this. "Irrational. That is the perfect way to sum him up," Ron said chuckling. Harry glared at him.

"No it's not," Hermione disagreed, laughing. "It's a huge understatement. More like ridiculous, impulsive and at times completely stupid!"

"And complicated? He's more complicated than Hermione and she's a _girl_ for Merlin's sake!" Ron exclaimed. Lily and Remus smiled at them. It was true. Hermione hit Ron upside the head. Quite hard.

"OW!" yelled Ron. Harry was glaring at his two friends. Ginny laughed silently and sent Harry a look that said _well they have got a point._ Harry glared at her too.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. He left you because he's going to save the world?" asked Fred. The four oldest Weasley brothers were extremely confused. They seemed to be confused a lot. To be fair, the four teens across the room were being very confusing.

"Something like that," replied Ginny, before continuing her song.

 **But I hope someday you'll take me away and save the day, yeah,**

 **Something in his deep green eyes has me sayin'**

"Wait, so he has green eyes?" asked George, who was writing all of the clues in the songs down on a piece of scrap parchment.

"No George, he has purple eyes, that's why I said green." Ginny rolled her eyes at her older brother. James and Sirius snickered at this.

 **He's not all bad like his reputation,**

 **And I can't hear one single word they say.**

 **And I can't even hear one single word they say.**

Harry smiled at this. One of the reasons that he had fallen in love with Ginny was because he didn't care what everyone else said about him. Didn't care that he was labeled a raving lunatic or was supposedly 'The Chosen One.' She liked him for who he was, not who everyone said he was.

 **And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be okay.**

Ginny looked sadly at Harry. She didn't want him to leave. But like she had said at Dumbledore's funeral, he wouldn't be happy unless he was out there fighting Voldemort.

 **I always forget to tell you I love you,**

 **I loved you from the very first day.**

 **I watch Superman fly away,**

 **You've got a busy day today,**

 **Go save the world I'll be around.**

 **I watch Superman fly away,**

 **Come back I'll be with you someday,**

 **I'll be right here on the ground,**

 **When you come back down.**

 **And I watch you fly around the world,**

 **And I hope you don't save some other girl.**

"Never," Harry whispered. Only Remus and Lily heard him; Remus because of his werewolf hearing and Lily because she was watching her son intently. Remus smiled. Harry and Ginny reminded him so much of James and Lily.

 **Don't forget, don't forget about me,**

Harry was confused at this part. How could she think that he would ever forget about her? It was impossible. He loved her more than anything.

 **I'm far away but I never let you go.**

 **I'm love struck and looking out the window,**

 **Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be,**

 **Right here wishing the flowers were from you,**

 **Whishing the card was from you,**

 **Wishing the call was from you.**

' **Cause I loved you from the very first day.**

Ginny smiled at Harry. She had loved him from the very first day, when she met him on that platform at King's Cross, before she knew he was the Boy Who Lived.

"I really don't like this song," commented Bill.

"Why not?" asked Ginny who was slightly hurt.

"Because this jackass hurt my baby sister. I promise you I will hunt him down and hex him six ways from sideways."

"Yeah, Gin, once we're done with him he won't be able to tell his left from his right!" Fred shouted enthusiastically.

"Can you all do me a favor?" Ginny asked a little too nicely. Most people wouldn't pick up on the slight sarcastic tone in her voice, but Harry knew that her brothers were in real trouble.

"Yeah, sure Gin, what is it?" asked George, who was frowning slightly.

"Don't hurt him?" Ginny asked in the same innocent voice. "Because if you do then _I_ will curse _you_ six ways from sideways."

"Ginny, this boy hurt you," said Charlie as if he were explaining something to a three year old. Harry slapped his forehead with his hand. For people who claimed to care about Ginny they really didn't know much about her at all. They were in serious trouble.

"Gin, try not to kill them," Harry told her when he saw the anger in her eyes, hidden behind her calm façade.

"Why would she kill us?" asked George. "We haven't done anything!" Harry just rolled his eyes and smirked at them.

"Nice knowing you," he said before looking back down to the list he had been working on. George looked back up at Ginny and saw that she had her wand pointed at his face. George immediately held up both hands in a sign of surrender.

"If any of you," Ginny said her voice dangerously low. "Touch a single hair on his head, I promise you I will make what we did on the train last year to Malfoy and his friends look like child's play."

"What exactly did you do to Malfoy and his friends on the train last year?" Fred asked nervously. Harry resisted the urge to hit himself on the head again. Merlin they really were dense.

"You don't want to know," Harry told them. "And unless you want to find out, I suggest you stop treating her like she is five. She's not your baby sister anymore; she doesn't need your protection."

"She'll always be out baby sister!" exclaimed Charlie indignantly. That was the last straw for Ginny.

"I AM NOT A BABY, AND IF YOU CONTINUE TO TREAT ME LIKE ONE YOU WILL BE IN TROUBLE! I AM NOT AFRAID TO HEX ANY OF YOU SO SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE! AND AS I SAID IF YOU TOUCH ONE HAIR ON HIS HEAD I PROMISE I WILL HURT YOU!"

Everyone looked at her in shock. Apart from Ron, Hermione and Harry who all knew exactly what she was capable of.

"Right, well I think we should let Ginny finish her song," said Harry as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"No I don't want to sing anymore," said Ginny.

"Aww, come on Gin please! This time though we get to pick a song from your book!" Charlie exclaimed. He wanted to see what his sister was keeping from him. Ginny shot a panicked glance at Harry, who smirked back at her and winked. Ginny cautiously handed the book over to her brothers.

"I don't get it," said Bill who was reading over Charlie's shoulder. "There's nothing in here you wouldn't want us to see." Bill seemed to think of something and pulled out his wand. He waved his wand over the book and it turned a bright blue color.

"Glamour charms. I'm assuming that's why Harry needed Hermione's help choosing a song?" Bill asked looking over at Harry and Hermione. Harry just grinned at him. The adults chuckled slightly.

"Ooh, I think you should sing 'Sparks Fly'" said George pointing at one of the pages. "That might have some clues in it!"

"Alright! Harry I need your help!" Ginny looked over at Harry with big puppy dog eyes. Harry's eyes widened in terror.

"NO. No way! No I don't want to!" He cried, smiling slightly at the look on Ginny's face. "Please don't make me!" Ginny jut looked at him with her cute puppy dog eyes. Eventually Harry cracked.

"Fine then." Harry walked out of the room and up the stairs leaving quite a few confused people behind.

When Harry came back down the stairs he was holding a very small box. He sat down beside Ginny and whispered something. The box grew into a guitar case. Harry slowly removed the guitar from its case, still glaring at Ginny. Once he had the guitar, he shrunk the box back down and threw it at Ginny who laughed and caught it.

"This song is called 'Sparks Fly'" said Ginny. "Harry helped me write so he has to help me play it as well!" She shot another silly grin at Harry, who was still glaring at her.

 **A/N: Hello! I know that the ending wasn't that great, sorry. I hope that you enjoyed it, and please leave a review telling me what you thought! Milo.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sparks Fly

**Her Life Written in Lyrics**

 **Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own Harry potter, because if I did then Fred would be alive.

 **A/N: Hello! Please don't hurt me! I know it has been way too long, but I have been working on my main story at the moment, An Unhealthy Escape. Sorry! I will definitely try to update this more often. Hope you enjoy it! Milo.**

 **IMPORTANT! In the last chapter, I said the next song was Mine. Then I realized it didn't actually make sense. So the song is now Sparks Fly! I will edit the last chapter and correct the mistake. Also there was an error in the lyrics in the last chapter, I will fix that up too.**

 **Chapter 4**

" _This song is called 'Sparks Fly'" said Ginny. "Harry helped me write so he has to help me play it as well!" She shot another silly grin at Harry, who was still glaring at her._

Harry pulled a capo from the guitar case and clamped it over the second fret. He then began to strum a simple four chords.

"Er… Harry since when can you play the guitar?" James looked at his son in confusion.

"Oh, I've been teaching myself since I was eleven," harry answered, momentarily stopping his strumming.

"Okay?" James looked at his son weirdly.

"What?" asked Harry, frowning.

"Does anyone know that you play the guitar?" Lily asked, also frowning at her son in confusion.

"Well of course. You all know I play the guitar," Harry said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. _Merlin this is funny,_ Harry thought to himself. Ginny looked like she was thinking along the same lines.

"Well, we do now… I meant before tonight," James said.

"Ginny knew," Harry replied.

"Harry, what's that clampy looking thing there?" asked George pointing towards the capo.

"Oh this? It's a capo. It makes the strings sound higher," Harry answered him before once again beginning his strumming.

"Harry," James interrupted once again "why did Ginny know but no one else?"

"Oh. You know…" Harry mumbled, his cheeks heating up.

"Well, he found me in the common room one night in my second year and he asked what I was doing. I was writing in my book, so I showed him and I said that I wish I knew how to play an instrument. He showed me his guitar and he's been teaching me ever since. He can also play the piano, and he's teaching me that too. I am much better at that than the guitar," Ginny told them.

Everyone was looking at the two with astonished looks, as if they couldn't quite believe that these were the same two teens they had known yesterday. Ginny really couldn't blame them. Even Ron and Hermione didn't know anything about Harry and Ginny's friendship before her fifth year.

"How did we not know about this?" asked Hermione, bewildered. These were her two best friends for Merlin's sake!

"Well… I don't know," answered Harry. He started strumming again. Everyone looked like they had quite a few more questions for harry and Ginny, but before they could ask them Ginny started singing.

 **The way you move is like a full on rainstorm,**

 **And I'm a house of cards,**

 **You're the kind of reckless that should send me running,**

 **But I kinda know that I won't get far.**

"This boy sounds like no good! If you know he's bad news Ginevra why were you dating him in the first place?" Molly Weasley interrupted their song.

"Because I love him," Ginny replied. Before Molly could say anything else, she started singing again. She was really getting tired of all the interruptions.

 **And you stood there in front of me,**

 **Just close enough to touch.**

 **Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of.**

 **Drop everything now,**

 **Meet me in the pouring rain,**

 **Kiss me on the sidewalk,**

 **Take away the pain.**

"I have an objection!" Charlie interrupted.

"What?" Ginny asked irritably.

"You are too young to be kissing boys."

Ginny looked like she was about to get angry for a moment, and Harry cautiously shuffled a few centimeters away from her. Best not to get caught in any crossfire. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Charlie, I'm almost sixteen!" she said.

"I have an objection!" shouted Bill.

"Not you too," Ginny groaned, burying her face in her hands. Harry heard her softly listing potions ingredients, something he knew she did when she was trying not to lose control of her infamous Weasley temper.

"You are too young to be almost sixteen!" Bill told her.

"Well what did you expect that I was going to stay six years old forever?" Ginny asked. Once again she began singing loudly before anyone could interrupt. Again.

 **Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile,**

 **Get me with those green eyes baby**

"He has green eyes!" George yelled. He looked around at his brothers, clearly expecting them to appreciate his incredible detective work.

"She said that in the last song you moron," said Sirius. George just stuck his tongue out at his idol.

 **As the lights go down,**

 **Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around.**

 **Cause I see sparks fly,**

 **Whenever you smile.**

Harry and Ginny both grinned at each other. Lily, Remus, Hermione and Ron watched with amusement. Honestly, they were both being about as subtle as a horde of rampaging hippogriffs after being insulted. Or a herd of centaurs after meeting Dolores Umbridge.

 **My mind forgets to remind me,**

 **You're a bad idea.**

"Why do you think that this boy is bad news? And why did you date him anyway?" asked molly severely. "Ginevra, I do not like the sound of this boy. He doesn't sound like he is a very good person for you to be involved with!" Molly Weasley did not like this song at all. Ron just snickered a bit. He knew his mother would actually be delighted to hear it was Harry that her precious daughter was dating.

"Well, I love him. And Ron, Hermione and Harry know him, they think he's alright. Don't you?" Ginny turned to the three of them.

"He really is a lovely boy Mrs. Weasley. I know you would approve if you actually got to know him," Hermione told her. Mrs. Weasley looked slightly more satisfied at that; she knew she could at least trust Hermione.

"As much as I'd love to say he's a right bloody prat, he's not. He is a great guy and you would approve," Ron said. His older brothers all looked at him in shock. This guy must be decent.

"Well personally I think he's a right tosser," commented Harry. "Biggest bloody prat I've ever known."

Mrs. Weasley looked towards Harry questioningly. Even when Harry did dislike people, it was very rare he actually said so out loud. Of course there were a few exceptions. Ginny just punched him hard on the arm.

"Ow! Sorry," he said.

"Well, I'm starting to think he's bit of a prat as well!" Ginny glared at Harry. That's when it finally clicked for James, who burst out laughing.

"James, do you know who it is?" asked Bill eagerly. James just nodded, still laughing too hard to give a proper answer.

"Well oh pranking master," said Fred.

"Almighty God of mischief," George continued.

"Won't you be so kind,"

"As to tell us fellow pranksters,"

"Who it is?"

Ginny really hated twin speak. It annoyed her to no end. Didn't they know how to speak by themselves? Why in the name of all things magical did they feel the need to finish each other's every sentence? Then again, James and Sirius did the same thing, so maybe it was just an idiot thing.

"No way! I'm not telling anyone. Figure it out! Merlin it's obvious. They – Ginny's about as subtle as a drunken Hagrid!" James laughed as Ginny glared. Harry rolled his eyes at his dad's childishness.

"Alright, let's continue with the song!" shouted Ginny over the ruckus.

"No, I'd like to hear what Harry was saying about this boy Ginevra," Molly Weasley said turning back to Harry. Harry's cheeks stained pink as the adults in the know sniggered at his predicament.

"Um… well… He's alright I guess. I don't know him very well though. I do know however that he loves Ginny. A lot. He loves her more than his own life and would do anything to protect her, even if it means hurting himself in the process. He hates himself for hurting her, but he knows that it is necessary for her to be safe in this war. She's been targeted once and he doesn't want it to happen again. He would do anything for her, he would willingly give up his life if it meant saving hers, and staying away from her is hurting him a hundred times worse than it is hurting Ginny." A lot of the girls looked close to crying at this. James was looking at his son. He had never even known that he and Ginny were dating. He had no idea he had such strong feelings for her. Molly's face had softened at his words.

"I still he's a bloody prat though," Harry said, effectively breaking the somber mood. Ginny, Ron, Hermione and everyone else who knew just rolled their eyes. Ginny had silent tears rolling down her cheeks, which she hastily wiped away before anyone apart from Harry saw them. Bill was now looking suspiciously between Harry and Ginny. It was really obvious, he decided. The green eyes that were apparently his mother's, the song about him saving the world, and the whole breaking up with her to protect her thing. It was definitely Harry. Bill narrowed his eyes at Harry. He had hurt his sister. He was going down.

"Anyway, back to the song!" Ginny yelled. Molly, now thoroughly assured that this boy was not all bad for his girl, did not protest.

"And mum, don't call me Ginevra ever again," Ginny told her sternly. Harry resumed his strumming and Ginny started singing again.

 **My mind forgets to remind me,**

 **You're a bad idea.**

 **You touch me once and it's really something,**

 **You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.**

"Um, I don't like that part," said Charlie, anger burning in his eyes at the thought of any boy touching his little sister.

"Too bad," said Ginny.

"Ginny, what exactly have you done with this boy?" asked Bill, his voice dangerously low.

"Yes, I think I'd like to know the answer to that myself," Ron said, glaring daggers at Harry. Ginny picked up the first thing she found (a yellow guitar pick sitting in the guitar case) and threw it at Ron's head.

"OW! How did you manage to make a tiny piece of thin plastic _hurt_?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"Shut up, it's none of your business what I want to do with my boyfriends. And just to make you feel better we actually never went _that_ much further than snogging," Ginny told them fiercely.

"What do you mean by _that_ much further?" asked Charlie. Ginny rolled her eyes and continued singing.

 **I'm on my guard for the rest of the world but with you,**

 **I know it's no good.**

 **And I could wait patiently but,**

 **I really wish you would.**

The Weasley brother and James and Sirius snorted at this. Ginny and patient were practically antonyms.

"I'm not always patient," Ginny said, "but I could be patient for him." All the girls made awwing noises and the guys looked at them funny until Harry started playing and Ginny started singing again.

 **Drop everything now,**

 **Meet me in the pouring rain,**

 **Kiss me on the sidewalk,**

 **Take away the pain.**

 **Cause I see sparks fly,**

 **Whenever you smile.**

 **Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down,**

 **Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around.**

 **Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.**

 **I'll run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.**

 **Just keep on keeping your eyes on me it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.**

 **So lead me up the staircase won't you whisper soft and slow.**

 **I'm captivated by you baby like a firework show.**

 **Drop everything now,**

 **Meet me in the pouring rain,**

 **Kiss me on the sidewalk,**

 **Take away the pain.**

 **Cause I see sparks fly,**

 **Whenever you smile.**

 **Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down,**

 **Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around.**

 **Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.**

 **And the sparks fly…**

 **Oh baby smile.**

 **And the sparks fly…**

Everyone was quiet for a minute after the song. Ginny really was an amazing singer, and Harry was very good at the guitar. Put both of them together and it was incredible to listen to.

"Okay, I'm choosing next!" James shouted grabbing the book from the floor. "I choose…" He flipped through the pages for about five minutes before Lily got annoyed.

"James, hurry up or I'll hex you."

"Okay love. I choose Last Kiss!"

 **A/N: Hello! Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and the next one will hopefully be up much sooner than this one was. Sorry about the song change, but the other one didn't really make sense. Leave a review if you would like, I love hearing from people, even if you hated it. Milo.**


	5. Chapter 5: Last Kiss

**Her Life Written in Lyrics**

 **Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, Sirius would have lived.

 **A/N: Hello! Since it took me so long to update last time, I thought I'd post this chapter extra early. Also I just felt like writing. Hope you enjoy it! Milo.**

 **Chapter 5**

" _Okay, I'm choosing next!" James shouted grabbing the book from the floor. "I choose…" He flipped through the pages for about five minutes before Lily got annoyed._

" _James, hurry up or I'll hex you."_

" _Okay love. I choose Last Kiss!"_

"Harry will help me with this one, won't you Harry?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"What? No. No I won't. No I refuse. NO!" Harry was now yelling, his voice getting more and more panicked. She couldn't make him do that… could she? Everyone else just watched them with very confused looks on their faces.

"NO!" Harry yelled again causing Ginny to giggle.

"Yes, you are. Argue and I'll hex you," Ginny said before grabbing the songbook off James and placing on the floor in front of her and Harry. Harry groaned. Was Ginny trying to kill him? Harry slowly started playing a delicate finger picking pattern on his guitar. Everyone watched him in awe as he expert hands moved swiftly across the steel string, creating the beautiful and gentle melody. Ginny started to sing once again.

 **I still remember the look on your face,**

 **Lit through the darkness at 1.58.**

Wait, why were you with this boy at 1.58?" Bill asked, immediately going into overprotective-older-brother mode.

"We were in the common room doing homework!" Ginny said. Only two lines into the song and already they had started interrupting.

"So he's in Gryffindor!" George cried triumphantly. "Quick write it down Gred!"

"Right you are Forge!" Fred wrote the word _Gryffindor_ on his piece of parchment containing the clues. So far it only had two things on it. Green eyes and Gryffindor.

 **The words that you whispered for just us to know,**

 **You told me you loved me, so why did you go… away.**

 **Away…**

"You know why," Harry whispered so that only Ginny could hear him. Ginny looked at him sadly for a moment. James couldn't hear what his son had said, but he had a fairly good idea. He smirked at the two of them.

"I'm gonna kill this idiot," growled George.

"No you're not," Ginny replied coolly. "He thinks he's doing the right thing because he's a noble bloody prat. Like Harry said he doesn't want to hurt me." Ginny ignored her mother's strict warning about her coarse language.

 **I do recall now the smell of the rain,**

 **Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the train.**

 **That July 9** **th** **, the beat of your heart.**

 **It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms**

 **And now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes.**

 **All that I know is I don't know,**

 **How to be something you miss.**

All the Weasley brothers growled at the obvious pain in Ginny's voice. This boy really had hurt her, badly. Ginny looked over at Harry, a Red and George-ish smirk on her pretty face. Harry shook his head violently, but Ginny wasn't relenting. Finally he sighed and opened his mouth to sing with her for the chorus.

 **I never thought we'd have a last kiss,**

 **Never imagined we'd end like this.**

Everyone stared at Harry in shock. Harry could sing? James and Lily looked at each other confused. They felt like they didn't even know their son anymore. How had harry hidden all of this from them? Harry's voice was incredible, just as good as Ginny's although very different. Somehow, when both of them sang, despite their different voices it sounded so much better than when Ginny sang on her own.

 **Your name forever the name on my lips.**

"Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," said Harry looking up at his best guy friend. Ginny was of course his best friend over all.

"Is there anything else we don't know about you? I mean first you tell us you can play guitar, now you can sing too?"

"Oh. There are a lot of things you don't know about me. I also play the piano, which Ginny mentioned before," said Harry.

"What else don't we know about you?" asked Hermione.

"Well… um… Mum, please don't kill me?" Harry asked wearily looking up at his mother.

"Why would I kill you?" Lily asked slowly, studying her son intently.

"I'm an unregistered animagus?" When Harry said this it came out sounding more like a question.

"Wait, really?" asked James excitedly. Maybe his son did have some Marauder in him after all!

"Er… yeah I am," harry said, still looking nervously at his mother.

"Well, I suppose I'm not really all that surprised. After all, James Potter helped raise you.

"What animal are you?" Sirius asked his godson.

"Er…" Harry shot a panicked glance at Ginny, who nodded encouragingly. She knew how Harry hated to be in the spotlight. Harry passed the guitar to Ginny so that he could transform. They probably wouldn't believe him if he didn't show them anyway. Harry's body slowly began to change shape, his arms shortening in length, his body shrinking and brilliant crimson and gold feathers sprouting all over him.

After a few seconds, Harry was gone and a stunning phoenix sat on the carpet in front of everyone. Ginny smiled, having seen this before, and held out her arm. Harry jumped up onto her forearm as if they had done this many times before, which they had. Everyone else sat watching the scene, shocked and awed at the magnificent creature that was now playfully tugging at Ginny's long scarlet locks.

Ginny laughed at him. Harry finally disappeared in a burst of orange flames, reappearing on the ground seconds later. He transformed back into Harry and took in everyone's expressions. They were looking at him with wide eyes and open mouths. Harry laughed; they really did look funny. Ginny high wind-chime laughter joined Harry's. No one else moved.

"You're a phoenix?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm a rooster," Harry quipped. James laughed at this, finally coming out of his daze.

"WICKED!" Both the Weasley twins exclaimed.

"That's awesome Harry!" James exclaimed.

"Well, as much as I wish you would register," Lily said sternly, "I do admit it was cool. And it would be silly of me I suppose to make you register given your father's not registered. Also it could give you an advantage in the war."

"When did you learn to do that?" Hermione asked, completely stunned at her best friend's accomplishment.

"Last year. Ginevra helped," Harry told her, smirking as he used his ex girlfriend's full name. Everyone knew she hated it. Ginny just glared at him playfully, but everyone could see that she didn't mean it. There was a slight smile on her lips and joyous laughter sparkling in her chocolate eyes.

"How come he can call you Ginevra and your own mother can't?" asked Molly indignantly.

"Because Harry is my best friend and he only does it because I hate it. Plus, he actually likes my name, he's not just teasing me like you idiots," Ginny added seeing that Bill was about to interrupt.

"Your name is beautiful, Ginevra," harry told her, sincerity burning like emerald fire in his eyes. Ginny just blushed, slapping him lightly on the arm.

"I'm singing now so you better start playing."

"Anything for you, Ginevra," Harry smirked before continuing the delicate melody.

 **I still remember the swing in your step,**

 **The life of the part you're showing off again,**

 **And I roll my eyes and then you pull me in,**

 **I'm not much for dancing but for you I did.**

 **Because I love your handshake meeting my father,**

"Ah! So Dad knows him!" exclaimed Bill. "Dad, how many Gryffindors do you know around Ginny's age?"

"Well, not many," Arthur said frowning. "Only you boys really, and-" Arthur suddenly stopped.

"Dad? Do you know who it is?" asked Charlie.

"Yes, I think I do," said Arthur, raising an eyebrow at Harry. The violent shade of pink that stained Harry's face was all the confirmation Arthur needed. "And I have to say, I couldn't approve more. I think that he does regret hurting her, and knowing him he probably does think that he is keeping her safe. Like Ginny said, he does have the tendency to be overly noble."

Arthur smirked as he finished his speech, thinking of the many incidents Harry had gone rushing into battle to save people without a second thought, or thinking out a plan first. If someone he cared about was in danger, he just ran in to save them without thinking about consequences. Harry made a funny humph noise that made him sound quite like a very angry three year old, though he was also smiling at Arthur's approval. It meant a lot to him. Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry and continued.

 **I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets.**

 **How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something.**

 **There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions.**

Ginny and Harry shared a secretive smile at this part.

 **And I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes,**

 **All that I know is I don't know,**

 **How to be something you miss.**

Harry joined Ginny again for the chorus, and everyone was again shocked by how wonderful their voices sounded together. It was as if they were made to sing with each other.

 **I never thought we'd have a last kiss.**

 **Never imagined we'd end like this.**

 **Your name forever the name on my lips.**

 **Ooohh.**

Harry and Ginny both sung the next part and well, they're voices harmonizing perfectly.

 **So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep.**

 **And I feel you forget you me like I used to feel you breath.**

 **And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are.**

"Oh, we feel so loved!" Hermione exclaimed, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, always great to know you're appreciated!" joined Ron.

"Shut up you two, I meant when… you know," Ginny trailed off thinking off the next few months. They would be leaving soon, and she had no idea whether they would come back. One of her best friends, her big brother and the love of her life. She didn't know how she would survive. That seemed a bit melodramatic, but she honestly didn't know if she could make it through the weeks, months, possibly years not knowing if she would ever see them again.

The adults all looked confused. They, of course, didn't know about the mission Dumbledore had left the three teens. If they did, they would surely lock them in cages to stop them going. Hermione had tried to get the boys to tell their parents about it, but she didn't put up too much of a fight; she was also scared of facing the wrath of the two red-haired mothers. Harry had stopped singing now, and it was just Ginny again.

 **Hope it's nice where you are.**

Harry snorted. "Not really," he said so only Ginny heard again. Ginny glared again.

 **And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day.**

 **And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed,**

Harry winced at this part. He, Ron and Hemrione hadn't left yet and already he wanted to stay. Stay with Ginny, with his parents, his family. But this was the only way to end it.

 **And you can plan for a change in the weather and time,**

 **But I never planned on you changing your mind,**

 **And now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes,**

 **All that I know is I don't know,**

 **How to be something you miss.**

 **I never thought we'd have a last kiss,**

 **Never imagined we'd end like this.**

 **Your name forever the name on my lips.**

 **Just like our last kiss.**

 **Your name forever the name on my lips.**

 **Your name forever the name on my lips.**

 **Just like our last.**

By the time Ginny sang the final note, she had silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Harry's immediate instinct was to rush forward and hold her, to tell her everything would be alright and that he would come back. But he couldn't. He couldn't because her family would get suspicious, and also because everything wouldn't be okay. He couldn't promise that he'd come back. He couldn't lie to her.

"I'll choose next," said Bill after what seemed like ages, but really was only a few seconds. "I'll try and find a happier one." Bill flicked through the pages at the start of the book, coming across one that didn't have any pictures. It was written in black print, unlike the other's which were written in colorful muggle markers in all different types of decorative writing.

"Dear John," said Bill handing the book back to his sister.

"No," said Ginny, taking the book off him.

"Why not?" asked Bill suspiciously. "What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything; I'm just not singing that song."

"Don't make her sing that song. She doesn't want to," Harry interjected, trying to protect Ginny from her older brothers.

"Now she's definitely singing it," said Bill as he looked at Harry.

"Fine. This song is called Dear John," Ginny said. "This was the first song I ever wrote. I wrote it when I was twelve years old. This is when I started turning to music to try to express my thoughts, because I was going insane trying to keep them bottled up inside.

Harry got up and walked the few steps to where Ginny was sitting, putting a protective arm around his best friend. She leaned into his embrace, leaning her head on his strong shoulder. "I was writing this song when Harry came down to the common room that night. I showed it to him, and we've been best friends ever since. He's the only one who can get my mind off things. The only one who can empathize instead of just sympathize. The only one who has any inkling of what he can do, and how he can ruin someone," Ginny told them, the tears now coming thick and fast. She stopped trying to hide them; there was really no point.

"You want me to sing with you?" Harry whispered in Ginny's ear. He really didn't want to sing, but he knew how hard it was going to be for Ginny to share this with her family. Ginny shook her head no. She would do it on her own. After all, if she made harry sing it with her she knew that would prove that she was scared of him, and she refused to let anyone think she was scared of Tom.

"Alright then," Harry whispered. "Sing for us now?" He asked louder so that everyone could hear. Ginny nodded.

 **A/N: Hello! I know it ended on a bit of a cliffhanger… sorry! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but I still have one week left of school holidays, so it shouldn't be that long. Milo.**


	6. Chapter 6: Dear John

**Her Life Written in Lyrics**

 **Disclaimer:** If I owned harry Potter, Sirius and Fred would have lived to prank for many more years!

 **A/N: Hello! This is my all-time favorite Taylor Swift song! I know I said that a few chapters ago, but this one is actually my favorite. Hope you enjoy! Milo.**

 **Chapter 6**

" _You want me to sing with you?" Harry whispered in Ginny's ear. He really didn't want to sing, but he knew how hard it was going to be for Ginny to share this with her family. Ginny shook her head no. She would do it on her own. After all, if she made harry sing it with her she knew that would prove that she was scared of him, and she refused to let anyone think she was scared of Tom._

" _Alright then," Harry whispered. "Sing for us now?" He asked louder so that everyone could hear. Ginny nodded._

Everyone looked confused as to why Ginny had acted this way about singing a song. The other songs she had sung were terribly sad, some had even made her cry; Ginny never cried. What could be so bad about his song?

 **Long were the nights when my days once revolved around you,**

 **Counting your footsteps, praying the floor won't fall through… again.**

 **And my mother accused me of losing my mind but I swore I was fine…**

Molly had a suspicion she knew what this song was about. Ever since Ginny had come home from her first year, completely broken after her ordeal, Molly had felt terrible about the things she had said to Ginny. She felt like a horrible mother for not realizing something was going on with her daughter. Everyone else looked as confused as before.

 **You paint me a blue sky then go back and turn it to rain.**

 **And I lived in your chess game but you changed the rules every day.**

In Harry's opinion, a chess game was a pretty good analogy for what Tom had done to her. He played with her, made her do terrible things without her knowledge and then tried to kill her so that he could live. It was sick.

 **Wondering which version of you I might get on the phone… tonight.**

"What's a phone?" asked James.

"It's that thing we have at home that you can call people on," said Lily.

"Oh, you mean that muggle thing that we never ever use?" James asked his wife.

"Yes, that thing James," Lily sighed, shaking her head.

"Mate, even I know what a phone is!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah, Padfoot, you also know how to take apart a motorcycle and put it back together," James told his friend as if this made it reasonable for him not to know what a telephone is.

"A very useful skill thank you very much!" Sirius huffed, looking back at Ginny who was still cradled in Harry's arms, tears making silvery rivers down her cheeks.

 **So I stopped picking up and this song is to let you know.**

 **Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone.**

 **Don't you think I was too young to be messed with.**

This got everyone's attention. Ginny had always hated being told by her brothers she was too young. They would never let her join in on anything, even though she was only a year younger than Ron. She wasn't allowed to play Quidditch, play pranks, or play any of their 'big boy games'. Everyone was starting to suspect this song wasn't talking about her ex.

 **The girl in the dress cried the whole way home,**

 **I should have known.**

"This isn't about a boy is it Ginny?" asked Bill sadly. Ginny shook her head. A lot of people winced at the reminder of what she had gone through in her first year. Molly and Arthur remembered much too clearly the sight of their daughter, covered in blood, her red hair dyed a darker red by the ink from the diary, barely conscious in Harry's arms.

 **Maybe it's me and my blind optimism to blame,**

"NO!" several people shouted.

"Ginny, listen to me. It was not your fault. It was Tom's. No matter which way you look at it, it all comes back to him." Harry told her firmly. Ginny smiled slightly.

"I know. It took me a while to realize that though," she said sadly, snuggling closer to Harry. James smiled at the two; they really were made for each other. He wondered vaguely how no one else had figured out who Ginny's ex is yet.

 **Or maybe it's you and your sick need to give love then take it away.**

 **And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't understand,**

Ginny smirked at this; she was a blood traitor and proud of it. Harry smiled at her and held her tighter.

 **And I'll look back in regret how I ignored when they said run as fast as you can.**

 **Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone,**

 **Don't you think I was too young to be played with?**

Harry felt so sorry for Ginny. He would never tell her that of course, he would probably be hexed. They both hated being pitied. But Harry knew what it was like to be controlled by Voldemort. He hadn't been possessed like Ginny had, but his entire life had been controlled by Tom. He wasn't allowed to go to large wizarding events, he wasn't allowed to go to Diagon Alley without a guard, and any place that he went had to be covered with a million and one wards, enchantments and protective charms. It got very tiring after a few years.

 **The girl in the dress cried the whole way home.**

 **Dear John, I see it all now it was wrong,**

 **Don't you think eleven's too young to be played by,**

 **Your dark twisted games when I loved you so?**

 **I should've known.**

Harry hugged Ginny even tighter. Lily thought that Ginny might not be able to breathe soon, but Ginny didn't seem to mind. Ginny's tears had stopped now, and her pained and broken look had been replaced by one of determination. Lily thought that it was so sad that four teenagers felt it was up to them to save the world. It wasn't as bad for Ginny, but Harry, Ron and Hemrione were planning something this year. Lily had heard that the three of them thought they were dropping out of Hogwarts. _Like hell that's going to happen,_ thought Lily. But Lily knew that she would have no hope of stopping them if that's what they wanted to do.

 **You are an expert at sorry and keeping lines blurry,**

 **Never impressed by me acing you tests all the girls that you've run dry,**

 **Have tired lifeless eyes 'cause you burned them out.**

 **But I took your matched before fire could catch me so don't look now,**

 **I'm shining like fireworks over your sad empty town.**

 **Dear John I see it all that you're gone,**

 **Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?**

 **The girl in the dress wrote you a song,**

 **You should've known,**

 **Don't you think I was too young, you should've known.**

Ginny collapsed into Harry's chest as she sang the final note. Harry hugged her tight o him and rocked her back and forth.

"We're sorry Ginny; we didn't know what that song was about. We just thought you didn't want to sing it because it would give us clues about your ex," said Bill apologetically. Ginny just nodded at him, telling him she forgave him.

"Why don't you sing a happy song this time?" asked Charlie brightly, trying to get rid of the somber mood in the room. Everyone quickly nodded in agreement.

"Alright, why don't you choose the next song Gin, since you know what's happy and what's… well, sad," said Fred.

"No, I don't want to. Harry can choose," she said handing the book over to Harry.

"I still don't get why harry gets to know all this stuff but we don't. Why was he allowed to see what was in the book before Hermione put glamours on it?" pouted George.

"Because Harry already knows who my ex was," Ginny told him simply.

"Yeah, right bloody idiot he is. Always causing trouble," Harry joked dryly. Ginny rolled her eyes and slapped him upside the head.

"Stop putting him down; he is an amazing person," Ginny said seriously.

"That's news to me," Harry told her. Ginny punched him on the arm.

"Ow! Why do you keep hitting me?" Harry exclaimed indignantly, rubbing his arm. "You are freakishly strong!" Ginny giggled.

"I know. Remember that time I beat you in an arm wrestle?" Ginny grinned mischievously. The entire room started laughing raucously. Harry glared at her.

"My arm was sore!" Harry yelled. This just made everyone laugh harder. He sighed; his father and Sirius were never going to let him live this one down, and judging by the amused look on Ginny's face she was very much aware of the fact.

"Harry! I can't believe Ginny managed to beat you in an arm wrestle!" Sirius choked out between his laughter. Mostly everyone had calmed down by now, but James and Sirius were still going.

"Harry, we are never letting you forget this!" crowed James. Harry rolled his eyes before turning back to Ginny.

"Sing… Ours," Harry said softly once everyone was quiet. Ginny grinned at him.

"You have to help me," Ginny told him. Harry tried to argue, but Ginny's puppy dog eyes made him stop. Harry sighed, picking up the guitar and putting the capo on a different fret.

"Is this a happy song?" asked George.

"Yes, it is a very happy song. Harry helped me write it, when my ex and I first started going out," Ginny told them. "People were gossiping and talking about us, saying that I wasn't good enough for him, but I always knew he loved me, and so did our friends," Ginny told them.

"Why would people say you aren't good enough for him?" asked Fred, confused as to why people would think that of his little sister. When he and George were still at Hogwarts they had laughed at Ginny when she got angry at the dozens of boys who lined up to ask her out each Hogsmeade weekend.

"Because she's pretty and all the boys were jealous," Harry said. Ginny rolled her eyes at him, but her smile gave her away.

"Actually I think it was the other way round," Ginny said. "Every girl in the school wants to go out with him. I think he actually broke the Hogwarts record for the amount of Valentines cards received this year," Ginny laughed. Harry looked angry at being reminded, but he couldn't say anything in front of Ginny's brothers, they would figure out it was him. James roared with laughter.

"Oh I hope you got a picture of his face! That would have been hilarious!" James laughed. Harry glared at him, his face now a shade of red that would make any Weasley proud.

"Right! We're singing now!" exclaimed Harry. James shut up.

"This song is called Ours," Ginny said.

 **A/N: Hello! I know this chapter was kind of short, but I hope you liked it anyway. I know I have been neglecting this story lately in favor of my other one, but I will try to update it more regularly. Please leave a review telling me what you think! Milo.**


	7. Chapter 7: Ours

**Her Life Written In Lyrics**

 **Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own harry Potter, otherwise Harry's parents would have lived, and the Marauders (minus the rat) would still be pranking! I also don't own any of the songs, they belong to the amazing Taylor Swift.

 **A/N: Hello! Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! I didn't expect to get so many! I really appreciate the feedback, and I am so glad that people liked it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 7**

" _Right! We're singing now!" exclaimed Harry. James shut up._

" _This song is called Ours," Ginny said._

Harry started to strum the guitar again, and Ginny started to sing.

 **Elevator buttons and morning air,**

"What's an elevator?" asked James quizzically. Lily rolled her eyes at her husband.

"You know that metal box thing we went in that takes you up and down?" She asked.

"Oh, that thing. Yeah I remember," smiled James.

"I'm sure you do," Lily said dryly. "You were screaming the whole time we were in there, and when we got out you starting yelling at random people telling them elevators are the spawn of Satan." The whole room started laughing again. James just grinned at them.

"They totally are though! They trap you in this big metal box, and it moves around!" he told them. Everyone just laughed harder.

"Ginny, how did you know what an elevator is?" asked Bill.

"Oh, we went on one together. It was pretty cool," Ginny told them.

 **Strangers silence makes me want to take the stairs.**

 **If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares,**

 **But right now my time is theirs.**

 **Seems like there's always someone who disapproves,**

Ginny, Harry and Hermione all glared pointedly at Ron.

"Hey! She's my li- she's my sister! I'm allowed to disapprove of her boyfriends!" Ron told them. They all rolled their eyes. "At least he was better than that Corner idiot."

"Yeah, he was pretty stupid," admitted Ginny.

 **They'll judge it like they know about me and you.**

"I do know about the two of you!" Ron yelled.

"No Ronald, you really don't," Ginny told him. Ron made an angry noise and glared at Harry, who grinned back.

 **And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do,**

"I have other things to do!" Ron told them heatedly. Everyone just ignored him. "And I don't like this song!" Everyone ignored that too.

 **The jury's out, but my choice is you.**

 **So don't you worry your pretty little mind,**

 **People throw rocks at things that shine,**

 **And life makes love look hard.**

 **The stakes are high, the water's rough,**

 **But this love is ours.**

Harry and Ginny smiled secretively at each other while Ron and the twins pretended to vomit. "Oh honestly Ronald, grow up," Hermione told him. She whacked him on the head.

"Ouch woman! That bloody hurt!" He yelled. Hermione smiled indulgently.

"Yes, that's why I did it," she told him. Ron just smiled at her.

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes at the two. They were used to their unique methods of flirting, and they were all more than ready for them to just stop bickering and go out together. Harry in particular was wishing they would hurry up and admit their feelings. It seemed everyone knew they like each other apart from them.

 **You never know what people have up their sleeves,**

 **Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me.**

Harry grimaced as he remembered some of Cho's many attempts to try to win him back.

 **Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles,**

 **But I don't care, because right now your mine.**

"Always," Harry whispered so only Ginny heard. Lily and James heard too, but only because they were watching their son closely. James snorted slightly. Merlin, the kid was almost as bad as him! Lily smiled. It was clear that the two of them really did love each other. Ginny looked at Harry expectantly, and Harry sighed before singing the chorus with her.

 **And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind,**

 **People throw rocks at things that shine,**

 **And life makes love look hard.**

 **The stakes are high, the water's rough,**

 **But this love is ours.**

Sirius looked curiously between Harry and Ginny. He thought that they might like each other, what with all the smiling and blushing and stuff. Then he started to put the pieces together. The reason her ex dumped her, green eyes that he inherited from his mother, a Gryffindor. Sirius roared with laughter, making the rest of the room look at him.

"What's so funny Paddy?" James asked curiously.

"Ginny's ex… figured… know who… HA!" Sirius choked out between gales of laughter. Harry took a deep breath and tried his best to prepare himself for all the jokes and innuendos that were about to come his way.

"Boyfriend… Oh my Merlin! Wow Ginny, I never thought you would stoop so low!" Sirius crowed. Ginny threw the nearest pillow at him.

"I love him very much! So shut up you bloody prick!" Ginny said irritably. She liked Sirius. Loved him in fact. She had come to see him and James both as father figures of sorts. But that didn't stop Sirius from annoying the hell out of her. Now she thought about it, Sirius was just like another big brother, only slightly more annoying and a lot less mature, which really was saying something considering her brothers are Ron, Fred and George. Oh, and Percy, he's an immature little prick.

Once Sirius finally stopped laughing, Harry flipped him the finger, disguising his action by readjusting his guitar. This of course sent Sirius into fresh peals of laughter.

"Alright, why don't I go and get some drinks for everyone while Sirius here calms down?" asked Lily, slapping Sirius on the head perhaps slightly harder than strictly necessary.

"It's alright, I'll get them Mum. Sirius is giving me a headache," Harry smirked at his child-like godfather. Sirius just laughed louder. Harry got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"I think I'll go and help him. There are a lot of drinks to carry," Ginny smiled as she followed him out the door. This made Sirius laugh even harder. Ginny just rolled her eyes as she walked out the door.

Harry turned sharply when he heard footsteps behind him. He quickly pulled his wand out of his jeans pocket, aiming it towards the source of the noise.

"Ginny!" He cried once he realized who it was. "Sorry. I've been a little jumpy since… you know," Harry told her.

"I know. I've been the same. Just knowing that Death Eaters got into Hogwarts… it's scary," she whispered. They continued walking towards the kitchen.

"Thank you. For singing with me, and you know playing the guitar and stuff," Ginny said awkwardly. They hadn't really been alone together since the breakup.

"Of course. I love singing and playing with you Ginny," Harry said. He started preparing fourteen bottles of butter beer.

"Harry…" Ginny said slowly. "Did you mean what you said before? That you love me… and that you only left to keep me safe?" Ginny asked. She felt so vulnerable asking him that, but she needed to know. Harry whipped around to face her.

"Ginny I thought you knew that! Why else would I break up with you?" He asked, amazed she could think anything else.

"I know that's what you said… but I couldn't help wondering if part of it was, I don't know, that I'm not good enough, or you don't like me or something," Ginny admitted quietly. Harry felt guilt well up inside him.

"No, Ginny. I love you so much. I could never not love you! I can't believe you would think that!" Harry walked forward and took her into his arms, holding her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shirt.

"Promise me you'll come back to me Harry," Ginny pleaded. Harry felt his heart break at her words.

"Ginny, you know I can't promise that. But I can promise that I will try my very best to come back. For you," he told her softly. He felt her nod against his chest.

"Harry, why did you break up with me? I mean I know it's to protect me and everything, but I'm a known blood traitor. He's going to be after my entire family," said Ginny.

"Exactly, being with you would just put you in more danger," Harry said.

"No it really wouldn't. I am probably in almost as much danger as you. I am probably the only other child; apart from you of course, to ever escape him. I am one of the few living people who can say they were targeted by Voldemort and lived. Don't you think he's going to want revenge?" Ginny asked. Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times. He hadn't thought about that before.

"Well, I think I'm going to be his main priority," Harry said after a while.

"My brother is about to go on some dangerous suicide mission with you to try to destroy Voldemort. Don't you think that's going to draw some unwanted attention?" Harry opened and closed his mouth a few more times. He hadn't thought about that either.

"Well… well I still want to protect you. Stop with your logic! You're making it unbelievably hard for me not to ask you to take me back right now!" Harry told her, half joking, half serious.

"I want you to ask me to take you back. I mean, it's not like we're going to tell the media about us or anything. I just want to know that you're mine, and I'm yours," Ginny whispered.

"But I'm leaving soon," Harry protested feebly.

"Don't leave. You can just stay in Grimmauld Place and search for the horcruxes from here. Wouldn't that be better? Safer for everyone? We can just ask everyone to stay here until your mission is finished, that way everyone will be safe," Ginny told him.

"Why the bloody hell did I not think of that?" Harry asked. Ginny giggled.

"Because you're not a genius like me," Ginny teased lightly. Harry chuckled.

"I still think it would be rather unsafe for anyone else living here," Harry sad uncertainly. "I mean, I know they have the Fidelius charm and everything, but so did my parents. Also, Sirius would go barking mad locked up in here."

"Harry, you are not leaving, not now that I've come up with a way so that you don't have to leave. I let you go before because I didn't think there was another option. But now we've come up with an option that could keep you safe, you're not leaving," Ginny told him firmly, but there was still a little bit of vulnerability in her voice.

"Alright. I'm don't think I could leave you now anyway. I know I don't really deserve you anymore after breaking up with you and trying to leave you, but… will you take me back Ginny?" Harry asked her. Ginny shook her head and grinned at him.

"Not until you kiss me!" She teased. Harry leant down, closing the small gap between their lips. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. It was a relief for both of them, to feel their lips moving together again. Harry had been terribly depressed the last few weeks after dumping Ginny, but he hadn't quite realized just how much he missed her embrace. Ginny felt exactly the same.

"Har- err… sorry…" Harry and Ginny jumped apart as if they had been burned. The faces turned bright red when they saw a very embarrassed James potter standing in the doorway.

"We were just – getting the drinks," Harry said awkwardly. James raised an eyebrow at his son who blushed an even darker red.

"We were just wondering what was taking so long," James said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well… we were just getting the drinks," Harry said again. James laughed at this. Even Ginny snickered a bit. "We'll be there in a minute," Harry said, glaring at his father.

"Okay, just don't take too long. I had to stop Ron from storming in here," James laughed. Harry's eyes widened slightly.

"We'll be there soon," he promised. James left, still laughing quietly.

"So?" Sirius asked when he reentered the room.

"Yep," James replied, a slight smirk on his face. That set Sirius off laughing again.

"Padfoot, why do you keep laughing at everything?" James asked. Sirius liked to laugh a lot, but seriously, this was getting ridiculous. James' eyes narrowed and he turned to the twins who were sitting huddled in the corner with entirely too innocent expressions. That was all the confirmation James' needed. "Try and make it a little stronger," he said, knowing it was probably something the twins had invented. "If I didn't know him so well I'd probably just think he was weird." The twins nodded, always eager for pranking advice from the famous Marauders, and turned back to their parchment.

Harry and Ginny walked into the room a minute later, with two trays full of drinks and bright red faces. James couldn't help but smirk as Harry glared at him.

"Alright, where were we?" Harry asked picking up his guitar and sitting next to Ginny on the floor. Lily noticed he sat a little closer to her than before. "Oh, by the way Ron, Hermione, slight change of plans," Harry said. Ron and Hermione looked confused.

"We're basing our… mission from somewhere safe. You know instead of random forests in a tent. We'll just find somewhere and get someone to put a Fidelius charm on it or something. Hermione you could probably do it with a lot of practice," Harry said. Hermione and Ron looked at each other incredulously.

"I thought you were basing your mission here at Grimmauld Place?" asked Ginny sternly.

"No, it's too dangerous. This is the Order HQ," said Harry. Ginny's eyes fluttered shut quickly before opening again as she tried to gain control over her famous Weasley temper.

"Harry…" she warned.

"Fine! We'll talk about it!" Harry said. Ginny nodded and started singing again, not wanting to think about Harry's mission any longer.

 **And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and,**

 **Your hands are tough but they are where mine belong and,**

 **I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you.**

Ginny and Harry smiled at each other again, both of them blushing slightly.

' **Cause I love the gap between your teeth.**

 **And I love the riddles that you speak.**

Ron and Hemrione laughed slightly at this line.

 **And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored.**

"WHAT?" Lily screamed, her emerald eyes full of fire. Ron, Hemrione, Ginny and Harry were all roaring with laughter. Ron and Hermione were both on the floor and Harry and Ginny were clutching on to each other to keep themselves upright.

"Hungarian horntail… chest… pigmy puff!" Hermione managed to choke out. All the adults looked at them like they were crazy.James was starting to think they should probably be calling a mind healer. Once the kids had calmed down, Lily turned to Ginny.

"What tattoos?" she asked dangerously.

"Don't worry Mum, it's an inside joke!" Harry reassured her. "This idiot named Romilda had a crush on Ginny's boyfriend, and she went up to Ginny and asked whether or not it was true that he had a hippogriff tattooed on his chest." This sent all four teens off laughing again.

"And then… and then I told her that it was a Hungarian Horntail! I said it was much more macho…" Ginny said. They were all laughing again.

"And then she told her… she told her Ron had a pygmy puff on his ass!" exclaimed Hermione. James and Sirius were now laughing along with the kids. All the other adults thought they had gone slightly bonkers. It took them all a while to calm down.

"Alright, I can't be bothered to sing this one anymore. It's just the chorus again. Someone choose another song!" Sirius stole the songbook from Ginny's lap.

"Sing Change!" he exclaimed, opening the book up to a random page.

"Harry actually wrote most of this one. So he's singing it with me!" Ginny said smugly, taking the book back.

"Fine," harry muttered. He hated singing in front of people, but he did love singing with Ginny. He supposed it was worth it.

 **A/N: Hello! Thank you to anyone who had read this! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please tell me what you thought! Milo.**


	8. Chapter 8: Change

**Her Life Written in Lyrics**

 **Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own Harry Potter! He belongs to the amazing J K Rowling. Also, these songs belong to Taylor Swift.

 **A/N: Hello! Sorry, I know it's been a while, but I've just gone back to school, so I've been a bit busy lately, but I do promise that I will continue to update regularly! Just not as regularly as I did on the holidays. Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Milo.**

 **Chapter 8**

" _Alright, I can't be bothered to sing this one anymore. It's just the chorus again. Someone choose another song!" Sirius stole the songbook from Ginny's lap._

" _Sing Change!" he exclaimed, opening the book up to a random page._

" _Harry actually wrote most of this one. So he's singing it with me!" Ginny said smugly, taking the book back._

" _Fine," Harry muttered. He hated singing in front of people, but he did love singing with Ginny. He supposed it was worth it._

"Alright, is this song about your ex?" asked Bill. He didn't know what he would rather. On the one hand, he didn't want his little sister upset, but on the other hand he wanted to know who this jerk was so that he could give him a piece of his mind for hurting his little sister.

"No, this one is not about my boyfriend," Ginny said, not realizing what she had said until James and Sirius started chuckling. Harry's eyes widened in fear. He didn't want to be killed by his girlfriend's overprotective brothers, but he was pleased with Ginny calling him her boyfriend again. Luckily Ginny's brothers didn't notice her little slip. This is mostly Harry's song. I helped, but he wrote most of it, so he'll be singing a lot of it.

"What would Harry write a song about? It's not like he can write a song about Voldemort. That would be depressing," Sirius said. Harry's face flushed dark red as Ginny burst into laughter.

"He wrote a song about Voldemort, didn't he?" Sirius asked. Ginny nodded through her laughter.

"Hey, we listened to Ginny's song about Voldemort! What's wrong with me writing a song about that prat?" Harry asked heatedly.

"Just sing Harry," Ginny told him. Harry made an angry noise and started to play the guitar. Ginny started the song on her own.

 **And it's a sad picture,**

 **The final blow hits you,**

 **Somebody else gets what you wanted again.**

 **And you know it's all the same,**

 **Another time and place,**

 **Repeating history and you're getting sick of it.**

Harry snorted at this line. That he was getting sick of it was most certainly an understatement.

 **But I believe in whatever you do,**

 **And I'll do anything to see it through.**

Ginny smiled at Harry. She really did believe he could do this, that he could find the remaining parts of Voldemort's soul and defeat him once and for all. There had never been a doubt in her mind. Harry saw Ginny's smile and smiled back at her gratefully. He joined her for the chorus.

 **Because these things will change.**

 **Can you see it now?**

 **These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down,**

 **This revolution, the time will come,**

 **For us to finally win.**

 **And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah!**

Ron and Hermione grinned at the two. Harry grinned back at them. They knew that the three of them together could end his once and for all. The only question was how many lives would be lost in the process? Harry's smile faded as he thought that. The adults were shocked at the determination on the four teen's faces. Determination to win a war that they shouldn't even be a part of at the ages of sixteen and seventeen. Harry sang the next verse on his own. Everyone's eyebrows rose in shock. They had heard Harry sing before with Ginny obviously, but not on his own. Harry's voice was incredible. It was as smooth and soft as silk, yet was still very masculine.

 **So we've been outnumbered,**

 **Raided and now cornered,**

 **It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair.**

Everyone frowned at this; it really wasn't fair at all. A seventeen year old boy forced into a war that no seventeen year old should have to fight against one of the most powerful, skilled and intelligent wizards of all time. Not that anyone in that room doubted Harry could win, but still. They didn't like it.

 **We're getting stronger now,**

 **Find things they never found.**

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged secretive grins. The adults noticed.

"What do you mean by finding things they've never found," Asked Arthur, who up until then had been fairly quiet. Ron and Hemrione looked panicked, but Harry just gave the same reply he had to countless other parents, order members, teachers and students. Oh and stupid nosy ministers.

"That was between Dumbledore and I. He allowed me to share that information with Ron and Hermione, and I recently told Ginny as well. But I can't tell anyone else. Not until after all this is over, because if someone somehow found out about what we're doing and it got back to Voldemort, he would increase security measures and it could become impossible for us to complete our mission. I'm sorry," Harry told him politely.

"Well, no one in this room is going to tell anybody else. If Ginny, Ron and Hermione are allowed to know, why not trained Order members? Everyone in this room apart from your four is in the Order. We are supposed to be working towards defeating him," said Remus.

"I know no one would tell anyone, but we can't run that risk. If he tortured it out of someone, or forced you somehow to tell him, then we won't be able to kill him," said Harry. The adults in the room were just starting to realize how serious this situation was.

"So this is really important then," said Lily resignedly. She didn't like her teenage son playing war hero.

"No, this is beyond important. This information we're talking about, this mission will hopefully put an end to Voldemort forever. By completing this mission, we can make sure that he can't come back just like he did after he tried to kill me. He can stop him forever," Harry told them seriously. Everyone nodded, even though no one really understood.

"Harry, what did you mean you were going to base your mission from random forests in a tent?" asked Lily. Harry's eyes widened. If his mother found out about his original plans, he may be locked in his room forever.

"Well, you know, we were going to go on a camping trip," Harry lied feebly. Lily raised an eyebrow while most of the room sniggered at his story. Harry looked at his mother's face and realized he wasn't going to win. "Well, we were going to apparate from place to place, camping out in a tent. We weren't originally going to stay anywhere for too long because it would be dangerous," Harry sighed. Lily's eyes closed.

"If it makes you feel any better Mrs. Potter, I have told him on several occasions that it is the most stupid plan I've ever heard," said Ginny cheerfully, content with the knowledge she would not be letting Harry go camping anytime soon.

"Thank you Ginny. That does make me feel better knowing that Harry has at least one sensible person in his life," Lily muttered. Ginny grinned triumphantly at Harry. Harry pouted childishly.

"I'm sensible!" he exclaimed. Everyone in the room either snickered or snorted at this statement.

"No you're not son," James said.

"Yeah, I'm afraid he's right Kid," Sirius told him. Harry rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I want to hear the rest of this song!" Harry rolled his eyes and continued.

 **They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared.**

Ginny sang the next part on her own.

 **You can walk away say we don't need this,**

 **But this something in your eyes says we can beat this!**

Harry and Ginny both sang the chorus.

' **Cause these things will change,**

 **Can you feel it now?**

 **These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall to the ground,**

 **This revolution, the time will come,**

 **For us to finally win!**

 **And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah!**

The four teens smiled at each other. That time would come, and hopefully soon. Harry continued singing on his own.

 **Tonight we'll stand, get off our knees,**

 **Fight for what we've worked for all these years,**

 **And the battle was long; it's the fight of our lives,**

 **But we'll stand up champions tonight!**

Everyone grinned. They could only hope that things turned out alright. They all knew Harry was powerful enough, but the words of the prophecy rang in their minds planting the dangerous seeds of doubt. Ginny and Harry sang the last chorus on their own.

 **It was the night things changed,**

 **Can you see it now?**

 **These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down,**

 **This revolution!**

 **Throw your hands up, 'cause we never gave in.**

 **We'll sing hallelujah, we sang hallelujah,**

 **Hallelujah!**

Everyone clapped and cheered once the song finished.

"That wasn't as depressing as I thought it would be!" Sirius said.

"Oh it was going to be," Ginny assured him. "I got rid of the depressing parts and put in the happy parts." The entire room laughed.

"Alright, I'm choosing the next song!" Charlie said. "I want more clues about this idiot who broke your heart."

"He's not an idiot," Ginny scolded. "He's just a noble prat," she added with a grin. Everyone who knew who it was laughed.

"Why are you all so happy about this? Ginny why are you smiling?" asked Bill suspiciously. Ginny tried to hide her smile as best she could, but her sparkling brown eyes gave her away. "You guys are back together aren't you?" Bill asked. He was now certain who Ginny's boyfriend was. He had suspected before, but now he knew. Everyone looked at Ginny confused.

"How would they have gotten back together? Unless the boy was…" Arthur's voice trailed off as he looked at Harry. Nobody noticed because they were all focused on Ginny, but Harry looked happier than anyone had ever seen him. Well, apart from Ron and Hermione who had seen him with Ginny at Hogwarts. Harry realized Arthur had figured him out and blushed, but he still couldn't get rid of his smile. He was back with Ginny. It just felt right somehow.

"I'm going to go get some more drinks," Harry muttered, realizing almost everyone had finished theirs. He hurried out of the room before anyone else could put the pieces together. It was getting hard to keep track of who knew what. His parents and Sirius knew, Remus knew but Harry didn't think Tonks knew it was him. Arthur had now figured it out, but Harry knew that Molly hadn't yet. Bill was the only Weasley brother who knew, apart from Ron of course. He was glad the other Weasley boys were so dense; otherwise he may just be a bloody pulp by now.

"Hey," Ginny whispered from behind him. Harry grinned and turned around. He pulled her towards him and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You know," he whispered, "if we keep disappearing together people might start getting suspicious." Ginny kissed him again, for longer this time.

"We know they're all going to find out tonight anyway, especially since we're back together. I want to spend some time alone with you, even if it is just a few minutes," Ginny told him. Harry sighed.

"I'm not looking forward to being beaten up by your brothers," Harry said.

"I don't think they will beat you up," Ginny said thoughtfully. "I think that with everything we've told about why we broke up they might just let you off with a warning." Harry sighed.

"No, I reckon the twins will at least play some nasty prank on me. Not sure about Charlie, although I don't think his reaction will be good. He doesn't even know me that well after all. Bill might threaten me though," Harry said.

"Charlie won't do anything. He might try, but he is no match for me," Ginny giggled.

"True," Harry agreed. Ginny had by far the worst temper, and was probably the best fighter out of all of her family as well. No one would expect her to be able to beat any of her brothers in a duel, but Harry knew she would probably sweep the floor with all of them. Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny again. He wasn't sure how long they stood there before Ron and Hermione came in.

"So you two are together again?" Hemrione asked with a grin on her face. Ron was frowning at him.

"Er… yeah I guess we are," Harry said. "We're not going public or anything though. We're just going to tell the people here, probably no one else though. It's safer." Ginny smiled and shook her head. She didn't really care who they told, as long as she could call Harry hers.

"You know if you ever pull a stunt like that on her again I'll hex you six ways from sideways?" Ron asked. "I understand why you did it, but still. You hurt her a lot." Ginny glared at her brother.

"Ron, if I hurt Ginny and you didn't beat me into a bloody pulp I would think less of you mate," Harry said. All of them could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"So what's the plan for the mission Harry?" Hermione asked, changing the topic.

"I think we should find somewhere quite remote, nowhere near here. Somewhere random he would never think to look for us," Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"Harry, haven't you ever thought that the Order Headquarters is the best place to do this? I mean, the whole point of the Order is to fight against Voldemort," Ginny reasoned. Harry thought about it for a moment.

"All the information on the Order members is here, information on what the Order is doing and how they are trying to stop Voldemort. Voldemort is looking for me and he'll stop at nothing to find me. If he somehow gets this address and we are here, I have no doubt we will lose this war," Harry said seriously. The other three wanted to argue, but they could see that Harry was right.

"Right, so we need to find a place and a secret keeper," said Hermione.

"I'll be secret keeper. It makes the most sense. I'd die before I give the mission up, and if he kills me then you two would be made secret keeper. We wouldn't tell anyone else the secret. Except maybe Ginny, and it's not like she'll be going many places," Harry told them. Hermione nodded.

"Alright, we just need to find a place. I know the theory n the Fidelius charm, I could probably do it with some practice," Hemrione said.

"Right, now let's go back before someone comes and finds us," Ron said before grabbing some drinks and leading the other three out of the room.

"Where have you guys been?" Tonks asked when they walked back into the room.

"Oh, just talking," Ron replied evasively. "Anyway, Charlie what's the next song?"

"I choose Enchanted!" Charlie told them excitedly. "It looks like it has a lot of clues."

"Should we just tell them? Most people have figured it out," Ginny whispered to harry.

"Maybe we can make this the last song. Then we can sing Mary's Song. If that doesn't give it away, then they're just dense," Harry murmured back. Everybody was looking at them curiously, wondering what they were talking about. Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Okay, this is the second last song, then I'll choose the last one," Ginny said. Everyone grumbled.

"If we haven't figured it out after the last song will you just tell us?" Fred asked.

"If you haven't figured it out after my song then you're just stupid and you don't deserve to know," Ginny replied simply. Harry laughed, and everyone else chuckled.

"Alright, just sing," George said.

"With pleasure!" Ginny replied cheerfully. This was going to be fun.

 **A/N: Hello! I was thinking that after I finish this story I might write a story about the next year and their hunt for the horcruxes. There would still be a lot of music and stuff, and a lot about Harry and Ginny. Tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Milo.**


	9. Chapter 9: Enchanted

**Her Life Written in Lyrics**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter and its characters belong to the incredible J K Rowling! Also, the amazing songs used in this story belong to Taylor Swift.

 **A/N: Hello! At the end of the last chapter I said I was thinking about making a sequel. It wouldn't be just songs this time; I was thinking maybe I could do the story of their horcrux hunt, because obviously it's going to be different than the books. There would still be a lot of music! Please tell me what you think! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Second last song :(. Hope you like it!**

 **By the way, I am not answering reviews at the moment because they are not showing up! It says I have a heap of new reviews but I can't see them! If anyone knows why this is happening, or how I can fix it please let me know! Just not by review obviously. Milo.**

 **Chapter 9**

" _Okay, this is the second last song, then I'll choose the last one," Ginny said. Everyone grumbled._

" _If we haven't figured it out after the last song will you just tell us?" Fred asked._

" _If you haven't figured it out after my song then you're just stupid and you don't deserve to know," Ginny replied simply. Harry laughed, and everyone else chuckled._

" _Alright, just sing," George said._

" _With pleasure!" Ginny replied cheerfully. This was going to be fun._

"Alright, like Charlie said this song is called Enchanted. It actually doesn't have many clues in it, but the next song will hopefully give it away," Ginny said. Harry picked up the guitar and started strumming.

 **There I was again tonight, forcing laughter faking smiles,**

 **Same old tired lonely place.**

 **Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy,**

 **Vanished when I saw your face.**

 **All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you.**

Ginny smiled at Harry. Harry grinned back and her, but turned away before anyone could notice.

 **Your eyes whispered have we met,**

 **Across the room your silhouette,**

 **Starts to make its way to me,**

 **The playful conversation starts,**

 **Counter all your quick remarks,**

 **Like passing notes in secrecy.**

All four of the teens laughed at this. Harry and Ginny like to speak in riddles no one else could understand, and when they didn't feel like doing that they actually did pass notes. Even if they were just sitting with Ron and Hermione.

"That's actually really bloody annoying you know," Ron told them. Ginny just laughed.

"Yeah, but sometimes speaking nonsense so no one understands gets boring!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry laughed thinking of some of their many conversations.

 _They were sitting in the common room at night doing their homework. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were sitting at the same table working quietly._

" _Harry, Frogs are bored," Ginny remarked. Ron and Hermione looked at her like she'd gone slightly insane._

" _Frogs are bored?" asked Hermione._

" _Yes," answered Ginny. Harry chuckled._

" _Frogs should go swimming," Harry told her. Ginny thought about this for a moment, before looking out the window._

" _There are Grindylows in the pond," she sighed. Ron and Hermione were looking at each other, apparently wndering if the other knew what they were talking about._

" _Oh well. Frogs will have to be bored. Plus, if the Frogs don't finish being bored the dragons will come and eat them," Harry said matter-of-factly._

" _Yeah, I guess so," said Ginny._

By the way," said Ron, effectively bringing Harry from his thoughts. "What the bloody hell are Frogs?" Ron asked. Harry and Ginny roared with laughter. Everyone else looked at Ron as if he had gone mad.

"What do you mean what are frogs?" asked Molly. Clearly her son had completely lost the plot.

"If we told you what frogs were, then we'd have to come up with a completely different code," Ginny told him. Harry nodded along with her words solemnly. "Back to the song!"

 **And it was enchanting to meet you,**

 **All I can say it I was enchanted to meet you.**

 **This night is sparkling, don't you let it go!**

"Never," Harry whispered to her.

 **I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home,**

 **I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you.**

 **The lingering question kept me up**

 **2 AM, who do you love?**

 **I wonder 'til I'm wide awake**

 **And now I'm pacing back and forth**

 **Wishing you were at my door**

 **I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,**

 **It was enchanting to meet you,**

 **All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."**

"Always Ginny," Harry whispered. Ginny grinned at him. Only Remus heard their little exchange. He smiled at the two of them. They really did remind him of Lily and James when they were both younger. Hopelessly and desperately in love with each other.

 **This night is sparkling don't you let it go,**

 **I'm wonderstruck blushing all the way home,**

 **I'll spend forever wondering if you knew,**

 **This night is flawless don't you let it go,**

 **I'm wonderstruck dancing around all alone,**

 **I'll spend forever wondering if you knew,**

 **I was enchanted to meet you!**

Ginny and Harry smiled at each other again. Hermione thought that if they didn't stop that soon they'd give themselves away.

"Hey, once you tell us who this ex-boyfriend is, can we see what's hidden by the glamours in your songbook?" asked George hopefully. Ginny thought about this.

"Some of it, but not all of it. Just the pictures that are in there, but none of the writing that is hidden," Ginny told them.

"Aww, but Gin what are you hiding?" whined Charlie. Ginny grabbed her wand and pointed it at him. Charlie held his hands up in the universal sign on surrender.

"There is only one person in this world who is allowed to call me Gin, and you are not him," Ginny said dangerously.

"Okay Ginevra," Charlie said bravely. Ginny snapped. A bright yellow light shot from her wand and hit Charlie in the face. When the light cleared, Charlie was on the floor, his hands trying to beat away the flying bogies that were now attacking his face.

"Bloody hell Ginny!" Fred exclaimed.

"Who knew little Ginny could be so feisty!" yelled George.

"I did!" Harry told him. "That's why I try my very best not to make her angry. I've never experienced her bat-bogey hex, and I never plan to." Ginny snorted.

"Good luck with that Potter," she said. James, Sirius and Remus burst into peals of laughter at Harry's terrified face. Those two really were like Lily and James.

"Whipped," Sirius said so that only Harry, Remus and James heard. This had James, Sirius and Remus laughing again. Harry just glared at them. He wasn't whipped! Okay, so they did have a point, Harry decided. But she was scary!

"Ginny take that hex off your brother now!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. Ginny didn't even look scared of her mother as she calmly muttered the counter-curse under her breath.

"There. There is only one person in the world who is allowed to call me Gin and Ginevra, and once again you are not him. If any of you twats," Ginny pointed her wand at each of her brothers in turn. She also pointed it at the three Marauders as well. "Try it ever again, then you will be subjected to much worse than Charlie. I didn't even put much effort into that hex," She told them. They all nodded, their eyes wide. "Okay, now I can keep singing!" she said happily.

 **This is me praying that**

 **This was the very first page,**

 **Not where the storyline ends,**

 **My thoughts will echo your name,**

 **Until I see you again,**

 **These are the words I held back,**

 **As I was leaving too soon,**

 **I was enchanted to meet you.**

"Alright, the rest of the song is just the same, and again I can't be bothered," Ginny said. "Alright, for those of you who haven't figured it out yet, this final song will give it away."

"I am not looking forward to this," muttered Harry. James and Sirius laughed at him.

"Man up. They're not that scary," Ginny told him.

"Have you not met them? They are absolutely terrifying!" Harry exclaimed dramatically. The people who didn't know it was Harry were watching the argument in confusion. The people who did know were amused.

"Yeah, but as I demonstrated before, they are absolutely terrified of me!" Ginny told him.

"But Gin." Harry whined, resting his head in Ginny's lap. Ginny ran her long pale fingers through his messy dark hair.

"Aww, is wittle Hawwy scared?" asked Ginny in a babyish voice. Harry nodded morosely. Ginny whacked him sharply on the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Harry asked her giving her what he clearly thought was a scary look.

"For behaving like a child, grow up," she said calmly, trying desperately to fight back a smile. Harry pouted.

"I love you too," he said. Ginny laughed and shook her head. He really could be so childish sometimes, and although it occasionally annoyed her she was glad he was able to let go and just have fun sometimes. Usually he acted like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, which he did. It was sad seeing someone so amazing have to grow up so quickly and miss out on the chance to be a child.

"Alright, this next song is called Oh My My My," Ginny said. "If this doesn't give it away, then I don't know what will! Harry?" she turned and looked at Harry who got up off the floor and walked out of the room.

"Where's he going?" asked Tonks curiously.

"He's just gone to get something," Ginny replied. A few seconds later, Harry walked back in the room with another guitar, this one a slightly lighter color than the other one, but still very similar in design. He handed the guitar to Ginny. "Thanks Harry," smiled Ginny.

"No problem," Harry replied picking up his own guitar.

"Ginny, you play guitar?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, remember I told you I was teaching her," Harry told him.

"I can only do the basic chords, but I'm still learning," Ginny told them. Harry picked up a few fingerpicks out of his case.

"What are those things?" Fred asked as Harry put the fingerpicks on his fingers.

"Finger picks," Harry replied. "They're like picks but they're easier to use for harder songs." Everyone nodded, although none of them really understood. "You ready?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Ready," Ginny smiled. She had never been more ready for anything in her life.

 **A/N: Hello! I know this chapter is really short, but the next one will definitely be longer! I hope you enjoyed it. As I said before, the reason I am not replying to reviews is because for some reason I can't see them. If anyone knows how to fix this please let me know! Just not by review! Milo.**


	10. Chapter 10: Oh My My My

**Her Life Written in Lyrics**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling. Also, these amazing songs belong to Taylor Swift.

 **A/N: Hello! Sorry about the wait. School has just gone back, so it will be a bit harder to update. But I am not going to leave this story unfinished! This is a very long chapter. Sorry! I tend to get a bit carried away. But I hope you enjoy!**

 **My reviews are working again! Please tell me what you thought, and whether I should write a sequel about the trio's horcrux hunt. There would still be some music of course! Milo.**

 **Chapter 10:**

" _Alright, this next song is called Oh My My My," Ginny said. "If this doesn't give it away, then I don't know what will! Harry?" she turned and looked at Harry who got up off the floor and walked out of the room._

" _Where's he going?" asked Tonks curiously._

" _He's just gone to get something," Ginny replied. A few seconds later, Harry walked back in the room with another guitar, this one a slightly lighter color than the other one, but still very similar in design. He handed the guitar to Ginny. "Thanks Harry," smiled Ginny._

" _No problem," Harry replied picking up his own guitar._

" _Ginny, you play guitar?" Charlie asked._

" _Yeah, remember I told you I was teaching her," Harry told him._

" _I can only do the basic chords, but I'm still learning," Ginny told them. Harry picked up a few fingerpicks out of his case._

" _What are those things?" Fred asked as Harry put the fingerpicks on his fingers._

" _Finger picks," Harry replied. "They're like picks but they're easier to use for harder songs." Everyone nodded, although none of them really understood. "You ready?" Harry asked Ginny._

" _Ready," Ginny smiled. She had never been more ready for anything in her life._

"So you say this song will tell us who your ex is?" Bill asked.

"Yes," Ginny confirmed, "and if any of you twats try to hurt him then you'll get what Charlie got. Times ten." It was clear the Weasley brothers were all terrified of their little sister.

"Okay, just sing," grumbled Bill. Ginny smiled before she started to strum her guitar softly, just playing chords. Harry was playing a very complicated and intricate looking finger picking pattern. Ginny started the song on her own.

 **She said I was eight and you were nine,**

 **I looked at you like the stars that shine in the sky,**

 **The pretty lights.**

Ginny leaned up against Harry and grinned at him. Harry smiled back. Bill looked between the two suspiciously, wondering what was going on between them. That was when he figured it out. Bill gasped causing Harry and Ginny to look up at him. Harry's face paled slightly, but Ginny simply smiled and snuggled closer to Harry. She knew Bill wouldn't hurt Harry.

 **And our daddies used to joke about the two of us,**

 **Growing up and falling in love and our mammas smiled,**

 **And rolled their eyes and said, oh my my my.**

Most people figured it out then. They all remembered the joking remarks from Arthur and James about how close Harry and Ginny had been when they were children. The only person left now was Tonks. Charlie was glaring at Harry while Fred and George had a very scary mischievous look in their eyes. Harry knew that he was going to get pranked. Molly looked shocked as she watched the two teens. Their love for each other shined so clearly through their eyes. Anyone who looked at the two could tell how in love they were. They just fit, like two matching pieces of a puzzle. Everyone could tell that this wasn't just a typical teenage romance that would last for a while and then end in tears. This was real. Harry and Ginny both sang together, their eyes never leaving the other's.

 **Take me back to the house in the backyard tree,**

 **Said you'd beat me up you were bigger than me,**

 **You never did, you never did.**

 **Take me back when our world was one block wide,**

 **I dared you to kiss me then ran when you tried,**

 **Just two kids you and I.**

 **Oh my my my my.**

Harry and Ginny both seemed oblivious to the presence of everybody else in the room. They were too caught up in their own little world, connected by their music. It was as if nothing else existed. It really was a beautiful thing, just their feelings and the music, separated from everything else; the war, Voldemort, life. Words just weren't enough to describe it, but the passion and emotion in every strum, every note, spoke volumes. Ginny sang on her own again.

 **Well I was fifteen when suddenly,**

 **I wasn't that little girl you used to see,**

 **But your eyes still shined like pretty lights.**

Harry could remember the exact moment he stopped seeing her as a little sister, or a friend. It was so special; he would never let it go. It was in the Forbidden Forest, at the end of his fifth year. The determination that shone in her chocolate eyes when Ron told her she was too young to accompany them to the Ministry is what first made him notice her. Her face had been filled with fire, every perfect line and feature hardened and blazing with fury. She hadn't given in, no matter what Ron had said. That was when Harry started viewing her as an equal instead of someone who needed to be protected.

Of course he still felt protective of her. Even more now than before, but he also knew that she could look after herself just fine. Since that day she had proved herself time and time again. He was still amazed by her stubbornness, her determination, her strength, her beauty. The way her red hair cascaded down her back like shimmering red and gold waved. The way her eyes overflowed with spirit and life. She was different. There was a sort of depth to her that other girls just didn't have. The absolute passion that saturated her voice when she sang was just so special and unique one couldn't help but be drawn to her, like a magnet.

 **And our daddies used to joke about the two of us,**

 **They never believed we'd really fall in love.**

"No, we didn't," murmured Arthur. James nodded his head.

 **And our mammas smiled and rolled their eyes and said,**

 **Oh my my my.**

Harry and Ginny sang together again, still caught up in their personal universe, happily ignoring the existence of the rest of the world. Tonks had figured it out by now, and everyone was smiling at the young couple. Even the Weasley brothers couldn't help but be happy for their little sister as they saw the love and trust in every movement they made. It truly was something special.

 **Take me back to the creek beds we turned up,**

 **2 am driving in your truck,**

 **And all I need is you next to me.**

 **Take me back to the time we had our very first fight,**

 **The slamming of doors instead of screaming goodnight,**

 **You stayed outside till the morning light.**

 **Oh my my my my.**

Ron and Hermione laughed and shook their heads as they remember that night Harry had spent at the bottom of the girl's staircase. Ginny had forgiven him instantly when she came down the next morning, and then proceeded to tell him off for not getting any sleep. Ginny kept singing by herself.

 **A few years had gone and come around,**

 **We were sitting at our favorite spot in town,**

 **And you looked at me, got down on one knew.**

Some people looked confused, but most seemed to realize that this part of the song was not true. Yet, anyway. Harry and Ginny sang the rest of the song together, their voices mixing and harmonizing to create a perfect melody.

 **Take me back to the time we walked down the aisle,**

 **Our whole town came and our mammas cried,**

 **You said I do and I did too.**

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other again. Harry desperately hoped that he could finish this war quickly so that he and Ginny could have the future together that they so wanted. The future that Ginny deserved.

Ginny loved watching Harry. The way his emerald eyes smoldered when he looked at her and the way that she could read his every thought in those beautiful green orbs made her fall in love with him all over again. She loved the way she could lose herself in the intensity of his gaze, forgetting completely about the rest of the world. She watched the defined muscles in his arms strain again his shirt as he continued to pluck the strings. She loved the way his dark hair stuck up carelessly in every possible direction giving him an air of nonchalance, and making him so much more handsome. He had a very bad-boy, heartbreaker kind of look that Ginny found absolutely adorable. She loved that he was hers. She couldn't think of anyone else she would rather spend forever with.

 **Take me home where we met so many years before,**

 **We'll rock our babies on that very front porch,**

 **After all this time, you and I.**

 **Oh my my my my.**

Ginny stopped strumming, but Harry kept on playing his part for the last bit of the song. They both sang together.

 **I'll be eighty seven you'll be eighty nine,**

 **I'll still look at you like the stars that shine,**

 **In the sky,**

 **Oh my my my.**

Everyone watching the two could tell that this was true. After Harry strummed his last chord he pulled Ginny tightly against his chest and kissed the top of her head. Ginny snuggled against him, happy to once again be in his familiar and comforting embrace. Everyone clapped loudly, although Charlie and Bill didn't look too enthusiastic about this last song. They were angry that Harry had hurt their little sister, but on the other hand they were glad that he seemed to have her best interests at heart and wanted to protect her, even if he maybe went about it the wrong way.

"So… you and Ginny huh Harry?" asked Sirius, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Harry threw a cushion at him from one of the couches. Sirius caught it and threw it to James who proceeded to throw it back to Harry. Harry glared at them before putting the cushion aside. They were more immature than all the first years at Hogwarts put together. And possibly the second and third years too.

"Harry!" Charlie called. The entire room went silent as the four Weasley brothers in the corner looked at Harry. Harry's face paled slightly and Ginny sent her overprotective brothers a threatening look.

"We'll let you off for hurting her this time with a warning, but only because we know that you didn't want to, and you thought it was necessary to keep her safe," Bill told him sternly. Ginny almost laughed at her brother's overly pompous tone.

"Careful Bill, you're starting to sound like P- never mind," said Ron. Hermione whacked him on the back on the head.

"Honestly Ronald, how could you be so insensitive?" Hermione scolded.

"I wasn't trying to be insensitive! I was trying to make a joke!" Ron tried to defend himself. Everyone shook their heads and sat back in preparation for another of Ron and Hermione's… unique arguments. They weren't disappointed.

"Well maybe, if you just thought about what you were saying before you said it we wouldn't have this problem!" Hermione yelled.

"Well, maybe you just need to calm down!" Ron yelled right back at her. Harry closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"Clam down? CALM DOWN!" Ron cowered against the wall as Hermione's face turned a bright shade of red. He nodded weakly and everyone groaned. He should really learn just when to give it up.

"WELL RONALD! I THINK THAT YOU ARE THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO CALM DOWN!" Hermione started yelling. Harry stood up and went and sat in between the two. This didn't have the desired effect as they just kept yelling across him. "YOU ARE AN INCONSIDERATE, INSENSITIVE JERK! HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOU ARE THE ONE WHO-" Hermione's very loud monologue was interrupted by Ginny.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP AND SNOG ALREADY!" Ginny screamed. Everyone hurriedly clamped their hands over their ears. Merlin she was loud.

"Sorry Ginny," Ron and Hermione mumbled. However angry they were at each other, they were not willing to face an angry Ginny. Everyone stared at Ginny in shock. No one had ever managed to stop one of Ron and Hermione's arguments before!

"She's talented," Harry shrugged guessing what they were all thinking. Ginny smiled angelically. Despite being a devious prankster and dangerous firecracker she really could pull off the innocent look really well.

"So, back to what's important," James said, effectively breaking the shocked silence, "Harry, how long have you and Ginny been dating?" Harry and Ginny blushed.

"Uh – well… about – two months before the end of term?" Harry said. It sounded more like a question. "At the Quidditch final." Everyone looked at them, stunned.

"Why did no one tell us?" demanded Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum, calm down. It's not really something we could put in a letter what with Death Eaters and the Ministry intercepting owls, and by the time we got home we had… well, broken up," Ginny told her angry mother. Mrs. Weasley seemed to deflate a little at her words.

"I understand," she said gently. She then rushed forward to give Harry a bone crushing hug. "Oh Harry dear, welcome to the family!" she cried. Harry turned bright red as everyone in the room laughed silently at his predicament.

"Um… thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Harry muttered awkwardly. Ginny was trying so hard not to laugh at her boyfriend that she had her fist stuffed in her mouth. Harry glared at her when he saw her amused expression.

"Ginny, welcome to the family," Lily said to the young girl. "I'm so glad that Harry's found someone that makes him so happy," she smiled. Ginny grinned.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter. That means a lot to me," Ginny said. Lily grinned before pulling Ginny into a slightly less rib breaking hug. James and Sirius began to dance around the room with their hands over their ears and their eyes shut tight screaming.

"TOO MANY FEELINGS! TOO MANY FEELINGS! MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!" Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the two. Everyone laughed when they ran into a wall due to their inability to see.

"Well, at least they've stopped hugging," James commented as he turned to face everyone.

"Mission accomplished!" Sirius yelled, saluting the rest of the room. They both skipped, yes _skipped,_ back to their seats. Ginny placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I don't know how you turned out so mature and amazing. It must come from your mother's side," Ginny told him. James held a hand to his heart in mock hurt.

"Why Ginny… are you implying that I am not mature?" he asked quietly. "I… I don't know what to say…" James wiped an imaginary tear from his eye before burying his head in Sirius' shoulder and wailing loudly. Everyone shook their heads before turning back to each other to talk about the upcoming Quidditch game that was being held in Britain.

Ginny sat happily on Harry's lap, held tight against his chest. When everyone was busy with their own conversations he lent down and whispered in her ear. "I love you Ginevra." Ginny smiled and shifted slightly in his lap so that she was facing him.

"I love you too Harry," she whispered against his lips. Harry bent down and closed the miniscule gap between them, his lips covering hers in a passionate yet gently kiss.

"OI! I'm really glad that you two are back together and all, but if I have to see you snogging all the time, then I will curse you Harry!" Ron yelled from across the room. The two pulled apart, blushing. They had momentarily forgotten that they were in a room full of people.

Ginny hid her face in Harry's shirt and Harry hid his in her vibrant red hair. Everyone laughed at the two young teens. Everything was fine for now. They were going to be alright. For how long, Harry didn't know. He could only hope that his family could make it through the war alive, and that nothing would happen to Ginny. He knew he would do everything within his power to keep them safe and get rid of Voldemort. But first, he had to find the horcruxes.

Harry made eye contact with both Ron and Hermione across the room. They nodded at each other before turning away again. They knew this war wasn't going to last much longer. One way or another, it was going to end, and soon.

 **A/N: Hello! I have decided that I will write the sequel about the trio's horcrux hunt! It will have some music and lots of Harry and Ginny! Hope you liked it! The sequel will be called** _ **Music and War.**_ **The first chapter is almost complete, and should be up soon! Hope you enjoyed! Milo.**

 ***Hello! Sorry about the delay with the sequel. It probably won't be up for a while! I just got a new computer and it doesn't have Microsoft office yet, so I can't use word. Sorry about the delay, and I will have the chapters up as soon as possible! Milo***


End file.
